Secrets Of The Eclipses
by InuyashasGrl26
Summary: Kagome has been transformed into a half dog demon, just like Inuyasha with his features. Now she has to face new dangers,excepting what she has become to her life.
1. Are There Other Ways?

**Chapter 1: Are there other ways?**

It's the middle of the night of the New Moon. Inuyasha in his human form isn't too thrilled as usual. The group is in a hut in the middle of the forest. Kagome as usual is more protective since Inuyasha is powerless without his demonic powers. While Miroku, Sango Shippo, and Kirara are in the hut sleeping. Kagome is sitting by the fire, reading one of her school textbooks, and realized that the following month in this time, there's going to be both a solar and lunar eclipses in the area. The night is getting chilly every minute, all Kagome had with her was her backpack full of textbooks, food and clothes, but it doesn't have enough room for her sleeping bag. Inuyasha watches over her while she was shivering, lend her his kimono to keep her warm. "Here you go Kagome." Inuyasha said softly. Kagome blushing in the kimono leaning into Inuyasha, "Thanks Inuyasha." Inuyasha started to blush as well. As a human, Inuyasha is more passionate of Kagome, than he is in his hanyou form. "What are reading, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked curiously looking into her book. Kagome turns the book to him and points out what's on the page. "This is about eclipses, have you ever heard of them?" Inuyasha was shocked to see what Kagome was showing to him. "As a matter of fact I do. I was born when the full moon disappeared in the sky. But I don't know why that happened."

"The reason why the Full moon disappeared was because the Moon was going into the Earth's shadow." Kagome explained. "I though it was just a dream to begin with, but my mother told me about when I was a kid." Inuyasha said shyly. "But I don't know about the time when the sun was going to disappear as well." "It's call a solar eclipse. The moon is between the sun and the earth aligned to one another, and that's how the moon casts its shadow on different parts of the world. It's very rare for a solar to be seen in my world, but the moon is moving away from Earth, little by little." Kagome looked up to Inuyasha. "Do you feel something strange if any of these things happened?" Inuyasha looked to the fire. "I'm not really sure for myself. When we were at Mt. Hakurei looking for Naraku, I passed threw its barrier, when I got to the other side, I turned into a human." Kagome's eyes widen. "But I though you only turn human on the night of the New Moon. How could that be for you to be human when you passed Mt. Hakurei's Barrier?" Inuyasha answered, " It's a purifying barrier which made sense why demons like, Shippo, Kirara, and I were affected by its power. But since I'm half human, it turned me into that form." Kagome gets the feeling is mutual, but then again there may be other possibilities for Inuyasha to become a human other than the night of the New Moon. "Why didn't you tell me about it, Inuyasha?" Kagome said sadly looking down to the ground. "It's because I didn't want you to know more about the circumstances I was in. The Band of Seven was all humans and they were as deadly as the villages around the mountain said. I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Inuyasha said comforting Kagome to make her feel cared for.

Inuyasha feels that something was sucking blood out of his neck. Squished, and fell onto his was Myoga. "It's been a while Master Inuyasha." Myoga said in a nice mood voice. "Myoga what are you doing here anywhere?" Kagome asked. "I've come to warn you two." Myoga answered. "About what?" Kagome asked again. "Totosai sent me to let you two know that a solar eclipse is going to happen in this area next month. Inuyasha do you know what happens then?" Inuyasha confused what Myoga was talking. "No I don't really know, why?" Myoga explains, "You know you only turned human on the night of the new moon. Well let's just that there's a point in time that neither the sun and moon were gone for a short time." Inuyasha lost. "Get to the point already will you?" Myoga goes on, "When the moons casts it's shadow in the area, you'll turn into a human, but just a short while though." Inuyasha looked nervous. "Why didn't you tell me this, Myoga?" Myoga reasoned, "The fact is Inuyasha there have been solar eclipses all over the world, and it's very rare for it to be happening in this area." Inuyasha gets the picture. "That's what Kagome said earlier."

Kagome gets the ideas about the eclipse what does it have to do with Inuyasha though. "Kagome it's you who I'm worried about as well." Myoga said. "What do you mean by that?" Kagome asked confused. "The thing is that you'll gain a new kind of power to go along with your priestess powers." Myoga reasoned to her. "What kind of power will she get anyway?" Inuyasha asked. Myoga can't hold the secret any longer, "Inuyasha, it's going to hard for you to believe, but she'll become a half-demon like you." Kagome grasped for the secret Myoga told. "Myoga how could you do such a thing?" Inuyasha yelled at the tiny flea demon. "It's because I just found out about it okay." Myoga said. Kagome concerned about the information begins to worry about. "Inuyasha, what am I gonna tell the rest of the group?" Inuyasha assures her, "They'll have to know about it when daybreaks." As he puts his hand on her shoulder, Inuyasha must make sure that she'll be all right.


	2. Revealing The Secret

**Chapter 2: Revealing the Secret**

A few hours later, the sun rises; Inuyasha is back to his regular forms, with white hair, claws, fangs in his mouth, and dog-ears on top of his head. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara exit the hut. "I bet everyone is hungry." Miroku said happily. "I can get some food out of my backpack." Kagome said as she unpacks her backpack for food. Everyone gathered around the fire as they prepare for the breakfast. "Kagome, it's time to tell them what's going to happened." Inuyasha said. Kagome sighs, "Alright then. You guys must know that a solar eclipse is coming the next month." Sango looked up to her. "Okay and then why is it a problem for you?" Miroku looks to her with the same look as Sango does. "The thing is that I'll turn into a half-demon like Inuyasha." Shippo shocked to hear it, "Wow I can't wait till it happens." Inuyasha glared at Shippo. "Do you have any idea what Kagome will be like when turns into a Half demon?" Shippo sacredly said, "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that, Kagome." "It's okay, Shippo. I have no idea what it'll be like when I turn in a half-demon." Sango questions Kagome, " But why is it that you'll turn into a half-demon?" Myoga explains to the rest of the group. "For when a human is bonded with a half-demon…" Inuyasha and Kagome blushed about but didn't say a word to interfere. "…The human with processed half-demon abilities. In this case, Kagome's bond with Inuyasha, she'll be a half dog demon." "You mean I'll have the dog ears, claws, fangs, and a different eye color?" Myoga turns to her, "Yes, but the eye color will stay the same." As breakfast was finished, they cleaned up and head to the Kaede's village.


	3. Getting Ready

**Chapter 3 Getting ready**

When the group was half way to Kaede's village, Inuyasha came up with something. "Since Kagome will become a half-demon, I need to go to Totosai's and let him know that he needs to make a weapon that will keep Kagome's demon blood in checked." When they see Kaede's village in sight, Inuyasha turned to Kagome, "If this is going to be true, then I need to go see Totosai." Kagome confused at first, "Why though?" Inuyasha replies to her. "If you are going to become a half-demon, then you need a weapon to keep your demon blood in check, like the Tetsusaiga that prevents me from turning into a full demon." Kagome nodded and hugged Inuyasha farewell. "I'll be back within 4 days, Kagome." Inuyasha yelled as he heads to Totosai's hut.

While Inuyasha is on his way, the group arrives in Kaede's village. "Welcome back ye all." Kaede greeted them with a smile on her face. "Where's Inuyasha anyway?" Kaede asked. "You must know about this. There will be a solar eclipse." Kagome answered to her. "I've heard about those." Miroku replied. "I've heard that there are good and bad things that happens during a solar eclipse." Kaede asked again to Kagome. "What do ye know about what's going to happen during a solar eclipse?" Kagome looked at her, "When it happens, Inuyasha will become human, but at the same time, I'll become a half dog demon like him." Kaede looked a little surprised about the exclamation from Kagome. "Will the transformation be permanent?" Kagome replies, "I think so to me, But not to Inuyasha though, because after the solar eclipse, he'll be back in his original form, and then the following night, he'll be human until dawn." "Ah I see, but why is that ye will become a half demon?" "It's because Kagome has a strong unbreakable bond with him, that some of his powers have been transported into her." Myoga said as he popped in from of everyone in the hut. Kaede knew it would happen sooner or later, "Kagome, I know it'll be hard you, but ye are a strong girl. I know ye will be just fine when ye transform into a half-demon." She assures her. "Thanks Kaede, but will have to see how it goes though." Kagome said to her.

A day later, Kagome just browses around the village to see how everything is so far. The villagers told her there weren't any demons around at all since they left to look for the shards of the Sacred Jewel. She then goes into Inuyasha's forest. 'I wonder what you're doing, Inuyasha? I miss you deeply.' She thought sadly.


	4. Kagome's New Weapon

**Chapter 4** **Kagome's New Weapon**

It was the day of the eclipse; Kagome was beginning to get worry. "I wonder where Inuyasha is?" she asked herself. Within her, she begins to feel nervous about becoming a half demon. "It's been 4 days, and he hasn't even returned yet." Kagome decides to go to the Sacred Tree where Inuyasha was sealed for fifty years. She sits on one of the branches on the tree, thinking 'I just hope Inuyasha makes it back in time for the eclipse'. She hears something rustling in the forest. "Who's there?" She asked about the source of the rustling. Inuyasha popped out, and finds Kagome, with her eyes full of happiness. "Oh Inuyasha, I've missed you so much." As she embraced herself onto him. "I've missed you too, Kagome." He said softly hugging her. "What's that in your hand?" Kagome asked curiously. Inuyasha replies. "This is the Gakusaiga. It may look like a sword, but it turns into a bow, and you can summon arrows as you fight in battle." Kagome is amazed for her new weapon. "Wow this is really amazing for sure."

*Flashback*

_Inuyasha walks into Totosai's hut. "Hey there Inuyasha." Totosai greeted to him. "Hey Totosai, I need your help." Inuyasha said. Totosai looked puzzled, "What do you need Inuyasha?" Inuyasha sits across from him. "I need you to make a weapon for Kagome." Looked confused at first, but Totosai asked him, "Why does Kagome need a weapon?" Inuyasha explains, "Myoga came to me and Kagome last month, telling us about a solar eclipse." Totosai asked, "What does this have to do with Kagome?" Inuyasha explains further, "At that point in time, Kagome will become a half-dog demon like me. That's why I need you to make a weapon for her." Totosai understanding the situation, "I can do that, but I do need your fang Inuyasha." Inuyasha opened his mouth, and pulled one of his fangs out, and gives it to Totosai. "That's perfect, but I do need you to stay here and help me with it though." Inuyasha concerned about it. "But what if it isn't made in time Totosai?" Totosai assures him, "No problem, I just need you to transport some of the Tetsusaiga's abilities onto Kagome weapon." Inuyasha unsheathes the sword out, and gives it to Totosai. "Alright, let's get to it." _

_ It's been three days since the project began. "The sword is finally finished!" The sword was like a dog fang, and the handle was wrapped in a special fabric that only Kagome to wield. "Totosai, I'm so excited to give this to Kagome." Inuyasha said gratefully. "Not so fast, Inuyasha." Inuyasha turns to him. "The first thing you need to do is to give Kagome the sword during the eclipse, that's why it can make sure that her demon blood to be checked." Inuyasha nodded, and left the hut._

*End Flashback*


	5. The Eclipse

**Chapter 5** **The Eclipse**

Inuyasha and Kagome head back to the village. They find Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kaede as they prepare for themselves for the eclipse. "Is everyone ready?" Miroku asked. "Yeah I am." Yelled Shippo happily. "Same here." Sango said, as well as Kirara meowed on her shoulder. The sky is getting dimmer every second. Kagome sits down and hugged her knees to her chin. "Why isn't it working? I don't feel or look anything different yet." Inuyasha looked down to her, and sat right next to her. "Kagome, when you become one, the Gakusaiga will protect you from transforming into a full demon." He reassures her. A minute later, the moon is coving the sun. Inuyasha felt a pulse within him, and turns into a human, with the black hair, brown eyes, human ears and human fingernail. But on the other hand, Kagome feels the pain and she transforms into a half demon. Her eyes are still brown, along with the dog-ears, claws. Inuyasha quickly gives her the Gakusaiga. "Kagome hold onto it. After a minute later Kagome collapses onto the ground, and bumped her head "Kagome, are you okay." Inuyasha holds her. Kagome doesn't move. "Kagome…Kagome, please wake up." Inuyasha pleaded because of his human emotions. "Lord Inuyasha, you should take her back into Kaede's hut." Myoga tells him. Inuyasha nodded as he carries her back. The sun is back, and Inuyasha is back to his normal self. But Kagome stayed the same. "I just hope she'll be okay. I'm worried about her." Shippo said sadly. "Shippo, it's best for ye to leave them alone for a while." Kaede tells him, "You can help me out in the garden." Shippo exits the hut with the priestess. A few hours later, Kagome comes to. "Where am I?" Inuyasha answers, "We're in Kaede's hut." Kagome looked confused. "Who are you?" Inuyasha shocked to hear that from her. "I'm the one who brought you here, you were unconscious. Do you even know me?" Kagome looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "Sorry I have no idea." Inuyasha gets closer. "Do you remember me at all?" Kagome applies. "Sorry. I don't sir."


	6. Remember Who You Are

**Chapter 6: Remember who you are**

A few hours have passed, and Kagome isn't remembering a thing about being in the warring states era. "She needs to get her memories restored." Sango said. "I agree, we need to show her around the area." Miroku said as well. "How are we going to that?" Shippo asked. "Maybe the shards might help." Miroku applied.

Meanwhile Inuyasha was walking behind Kagome in the forest. "Why are you following me?" Kagome said with a glare. "Hey, I'm just looking out for you. You might run into trouble if you're not careful." Kagome turned around. Inuyasha had his arms inside of his sleeves of his kimono. 'Why is this guy following me? I have no idea where I am. I want to go home, but I don't know how to though.' Kagome thought anxiously. As she walked into the opening, she found a well in the middle of the meadow. "What's that?" Inuyasha replies. "That's the Bone Eater's well. It has the power to transport you to your world 500 years into the future." Kagome didn't understand of the well's powers. "I'm not really sure about going through time." She said shyly. As she approached the well, she sits on the side of it. An instant moment something went through her mind. "Was it just me, or do I've got a feeling that I've been through this well before?" Inuyasha slowly smiles. "Yeah, and you do it often to get things from your time to here. But you stay on your side of the well to resume your school work." Kagome looked up at the half demon. "What else did I do when I arrived here." Inuyasha eyes grew with confidence, now that Kagome asked about her being here. "When you first came here, I was sealed to the Sacred Tree." Inuyasha said as he points her the biggest tree in the forest they were in. Kagome looked up and saw the tree. She feels another thing going through her mind. "Did you say the Sacred Tree sir?" Inuyasha looked back her. 'Is it just me or are they helping her out who she is?' Inuyasha walked to her. "You must know that my name is Inuyasha." Kagome looked at him, as she had to know who he is. "Can we go over to the tree?" Kagome asked him. "Sure let's go." Inuyasha and Kagome made it. "I feel I know who I am." Kagome said to herself. She sees the marked dent in the tree. "Where did that mark come from?" Inuyasha walks up to it. "This is where I was sealed for fifty years." Inuyasha reasoned. Kagome looked shock when he said fifty years. "But you don't look over fifty years, Inuyasha." Kagome said confusedly. "For me to be a half-demon, I don't age that fast." Inuyasha explains to her. Kagome walks up to the mark, and places her hand on it. As she did, another pain hits her in the head. "I don't know about you, but I was sent here not long ago." Kagome said with influence.

"Kagome! Kagome!" She turned to see who was calling her name. Miroku, Sango and Shippo. "How is that you guys know me?" She asked them. They stopped dead on their tracks. "Do you know who we are?" Shippo asked. "Never mind that. We came to give you this." Miroku said as he puts the shard in her hand. "This is a sacred jewel shard, and it is said to grant you a wish." Inuyasha explained to her. Kagome believes that this little pink jewel might have the power to help her. "If you say is true, then I have to make a wish on it." Kagome said. Inuyasha nodded for agreement. Kagome holds the shard, places it close to her heart and wished 'I wish I remember everything." As the jewel glows brightly, her mind was full of memories that she lost. "Well…" Miroku asked. "Do you remember us now?" Sango questioned her. "Please Kagome you have to remember us." Shippo said. But unfortunately Kagome collapse and bump her head again. "Kagome, hang in there." Inuyasha said while holding her close. "I think the jewel drained out her energy." Kaede said as she approached the group. "Let's bring her back to the village." Inuyasha carries her, while the rest follow back into the hut. "I believe it's best to leave them alone." Sango said and she gets everyone out of the hut. Inuyasha places Kagome down and covers her in the blanket, with her head on his lap so she could rest. Kagome begins to wake up moaning. "Inuyasha…?" As she try to rise her hand in the air. "Kagome…" As he held her hand. "Are you okay?" Kagome slowly opens her eyes, and looks into Inuyasha's eyes. "Inuyasha, I remember now. I was dragged into the well of my time, and was sent here to this year." Inuyasha smiled. "Yes you did. " Kagome resumes, "I met you at the sacred tree, and I freed you to help kill a centipede demon." Inuyasha nodded. "Then the jewel broke and we went all over to collect them." Inuyasha's eyes were filled with happiness as he continued on listening. "We met Miroku, the monk with the wind tunnel on his right hand, Sango the Demon slayer with her demon cat Kirara, and Shippo the young fox demon. There's Kaede the priestess of this village." Inuyasha was impressed of Kagome's memories coming. "I'm so glad that you're back to yourself." As he pulled her into him. Kagome looked at him deeply into his eyes, as if they were in love. They faces become red, but it didn't matter to them. Inuyasha was in love with her as their friendship grew into love. They got a little closer…and closer…and they kissed.


	7. Inuyasha's Half Demon Lessons

**Chapter 7 Inuyasha's Half Demon lessons **

It's been two hour since Kagome has come to remember her memories. Inuyasha decides to become her teacher on how to use their powers. "Kagome, it was hard for me to control my powers when I was little. So therefore it won't that tough for you to handle." Kagome tried to make sure to get these abilities used to. Inuyasha leads her into the forest, and begins his teaching. "The first you have to deal with are the senses of hearing, and smell." Kagome nodded for dogs have a high keen of those senses. Inuyasha brings out Shippo. "Shippo, I need you to hide somewhere in the forest." Inuyasha requested. "I'm on it Inuyasha." The little kid runs off. "This is a good time as any to find Shippo." Inuyasha explains. "So this is like a game of hide and seek." Kagome said. "What's hide and seek?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome explains it, "Hide and Seek is a good game that you count to 30 while the other players run off and hide. In order to catch them, you have to tag them before they get to the spot where I counted." Inuyasha understands it now. "Ah so that's good for your senses." Inuyasha gets Kagome into position as if she were in a race, raises his hand. "GO!" Kagome runs off to find Shippo's scent. She finds a scent and follows it. Unfortunately she found a bird. She picks up another scent, and follows it but it leads her to a herd of rabbits. "This is tough. How in the world am I gonna find Shippo." Shippo was behind a tree giggling, "Boy, I hope she doesn't find me." Kagome heard something close by. She followed the voice of the source and found Shippo. "GOTCHA Shippo!" Kagome said as she grabbed him and brought him back to Inuyasha. "Excellent, Kagome." He said proudly. "Okay, what's the next lesson for me?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha thinks for which one to work on next. "Why do we test your speed now." Kagome knows all about running, but not usually the fast in her class, but maybe this will put that issue aside. "Okay then let's begins." Inuyasha gets into a running position with his arms behind him. "Why are you putting your arms behind your back? Shouldn't they be like this?" Kagome asked as she showed the method for humans to run. "No for this is more comfortable for me. But I used to do it when I was child though." Kagome understands and gets into the position Inuyasha was in. "Ready?" Inuyasha asked. "Ready as I'll ever be," Kagome said. Inuyasha and Kagome run around the forest, jumping from branch to branch, as if no one didn't even know that they were never there. "Kagome you really are a fast learner for sure." Inuyasha said with impression. "Thanks Inuyasha. Isn't there more to learn about being a Half Demon?" Inuyasha response, "There's one thing of being one is your strength." Kagome witness for how Inuyasha as a strong man anytime he carries her around. "Okay what do I need to lift?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha looked around and spotted a quarry far beyond the forest. "Let's go there and do that." Kagome nodded as they run to the quarry. "Okay what needs to be lifted?" Inuyasha said. Kagome looked around the rocky area and found a boulder and pointed it to Inuyasha. "How about that boulder over there?" Inuyasha looks at the boulder and slowly smiled to think that Kagome will be strong to lift it up. "Okay then Kagome let's see what you got." Inuyasha said. Kagome walked to the boulder, placing hands on both sides of it. She bends her knees and doing everything in her strength. She struggles at first but manages to get the boulder off the ground and throws it across the quarry. Inuyasha's impressed with her new abilities. "Kagome you're going to be a great half demon." He complimented her. Kagome blushed of it, "But I know for sure that I'll never be better than you though."


	8. Kagome's True Nature

**Chapter 8 Kagome's True Nature**

On the other side of the quarry the boulder smashes the ground waking up a massive ogre demon. "Where are they!"? He roars furiously. Just as the half demons were about to leave the quarry, Kagome hears sometime, "Inuyasha, something's coming this way." Inuyasha turned around and spots the demon ogre. "You girl have wake me up, and now die!" Kagome and Inuyasha jump out of the way and pulled out their weapons. Inuyasha swings the Tetsusaiga onto the ground, "Feel the wrath of my Wind Scar." Unfortunately it didn't do a thing. Kagome turns her sword into a bow and starts shooting arrows at it, but it didn't work either. The Ogre swings the female half demon, which caused Kagome to loose her sword in the process. Inuyasha finds Kagome in the valley unconscious. "Kagome!" As he tries to get to her to get out of the safety, but the ogre prevents him from getting any closer to her. The Ogre got Inuyasha in his hand squeezing. "Kagome…please…be…okay…" Kagome begins to transform into a full demon. Her cheeks have purple strips, red eyes with teal pupils, long claws, and fangs coming from her mouth. "Ogre you've messed with the wrong person." She roared at the demon. "Kagome, you transformed haven't you?" Inuyasha surprised to witness Kagome to turn into a full demon right in front of him. Kagome's full demon form has double her abilities. She ran much faster, jumped higher, and even picked up the ogre with just one hand. "How can this be? She's carries pure demon blood, while she's supposed to be a half demon." The Ogre said scared. "Kagome! You have to change back!" Inuyasha yelled as she kept on attack the ogre. The ogre lets go of him because he was so scared to let her to do such a thing to a half demon. "It's in my demon blood to kill the one who hurt me." Kagome snarled. Inuyasha on the other hand, didn't like the way that Kagome has been behaving in this situation. "I've got to stop her before it's too late." Myoga comes onto his shoulder. "Lord Inuyasha, you must get the Gakusaiga to her to change her back." Inuyasha follows his advice looks for it. "I've found it." Inuyasha approaches the sword. Just as he was about to touch it, it rejected him. "What's going on here Myoga, why can't I touch it?" Inuyasha asked him. "Lord Inuyasha, it's because it only allows Kagome to hang on to it." Myoga explained. "Then how can I get it to her without touching it?" Inuyasha said to the flea. "Why do you wrap it with your robe of the fire rat and take it to her." Myoga replied. Inuyasha takes off his kimono, wrapped it, and carried it off to where Kagome is.


	9. Solution and Deja Vu

**Chapter 9: Solution and Deja Vu**

Kagome still in her full demon form, is about to kill the demon with her claws of death attack. As she landed on the other side of the demon. A second later the ogre is slain into pieces. Kagome is going crazy like a monster. "Kagome, snap out of it!" Inuyasha yells at her while he gets to her. "Stay back from me, I might hurt you too."

"Lord Inuyasha, she's like the time when you first turned into a full demon."

*Flashback*

_It was a fight between Inuyasha and a demon named Goshinki who had the ability to read minds. When Inuyasha about to slice the head off, Goshinki got it in his mouth. "Your sword is nothing more but a dog fang isn't it?" Goshinki said as he breaks the sword in two. "He bit it in half…" Inuyasha shocked. Goshinki knocks him out. He turns to Kagome; "Inuyasha's mind is blank, so therefore he can't save you." Kagome beginning to get scared of it, "Inuyasha…Inuyasha…Inuyasha…" All of a sudden something just cut his right arm of. Out of the light was Inuyasha, but he looked different. Cracking his claws, "What's the matter Goshinki? I though you were able to read my mind." Goshinki has fear all over his face. "What's with this one? All I can read in his head is death and blood. In other words he's going to kill me." Inuyasha glared at him, and attacks him, "The Demon blood that flows within me…" "SILENCE" "…is nothing like yours!" He claws him though killing him in the process, "Goshinki, I enjoy that." Inuyasha looks onto his claws covered in blood. "Inuyasha…" Kagome said slowed to him. "Get away from me. There's no telling for me to kill you or not." Kagome ignoring his warning approaches closer. "Kagome!" Shippo screamed. "Careful." Sango said after. Kagome looked with calmed eyes. "Inuyasha, sit." The beads around him glow and pull his face straight to the ground. "Would you stop doing that?" He said back to his regular form. Kagome drops to her knees and hugs him. "Oh thank goodness." Inuyasha looks clueless. Uh what happened?" He asked her. She turns while he follows to find the Tetsusaiga broken._

*End Flashback*

"How can I snap her out of it when she doesn't have the beads on?" Inuyasha asked to the flea. "Lord Inuyasha looks like you'll have to give her sword back." Myoga said. The concern male half demon looked up to Kagome still going crazy. "I guess I'll have to get her by force then." He said with determination. He finds a good spots to get Kagome down. So he gets onto a high ledge of quarry, lay low, and Pop he got a hold of Kagome. "Let me go!" Kagome yelled as she tries to get herself loose. "Listen to me Kagome, you have to have your sword to reverse your transformation back." Kagome ignores Inuyasha's advice and still tries to get out of his grip. "Let me go if you know what's good for you!" She keeps on screaming until she collapse onto his arms. "It looks as though she had used up all of her strength." Myoga explains to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha gets her sword and puts it on her waist. Doing so, the stripes disappeared, claws, and fangs were back at a shorter length. Inuyasha relieved that this is thing is over, decides to call it a day and takes Kagome home. "I'm glad that she didn't get completely taken over." Inuyasha arrives at Kaede's village, with Kagome in his arms. He carries her into Kaede's hut. Everyone was gone, so he makes himself at home. He finds a spot on the floor big enough for Kagome rest on. Since it was chilly tonight, he took off his coat and wrapped it around Kagome to stay warm. After that he starts a fire to warm the place up. While the place is warming up, Inuyasha gets Kagome and let her into his arms. "I'm so sorry Kagome, I should've known this was going to happen to you. Just be sure to not let me see that experience happen again." A few minutes lately, Kagome slowly opens her eye, which are brown instead of red. The first thing she sees is Inuyasha looking at her straight into her eyes. "Inuyasha where am I?" Inuyasha responses, "We're back in the village. Everyone is asleep. You were unconscious, and what was the last thing you knew before you were out cold?" Kagome looked in thoughts, "The last thing I knew was that I was battling the Ogre demon in the quarry while you teaching me the abilities of the half dog demon. That was pretty much it." Inuyasha sighs deeply, and includes, "Shortly after you were knocked out, you transformed into a full demon because Gakusaiga was out of your reach and you continued fighting the ogre and killed it. After that I got your sword, and you refused to let me give it to you, so I had to get you from somewhere you would least expect, and I hold onto you until you out cold again." Kagome looked so sad for what Inuyasha told her. "I'm so sorry Inuyasha. I just wish this would never happened, because it made me feel that same way when you turned into a full demon." As she keeps on crying, Inuyasha hold her tighter to reassure her. "Listen, it's okay, you don't have to go through like that again. When I turned into a full demon, you didn't give up on me and done everything you had to turn me back into my old self again. If it weren't for you Kagome, I wouldn't even be around to protect you." Kagome wiping her tears off her cheeks, and turns to him with desperation. "Inuyasha you must've felt the way when I was a full demon, and yet you didn't give up on me at all." Inuyasha holds Kagome's chin up to him close. Without any hesitation they've kiss, and then fall to sleep as the fire went out.


	10. Kagome's New Moon Idea

**Chapter 10: Kagome's New Moon Idea**

Two 6 later after the incident when Kagome transformed into a full demon, She becomes anxious. But she wasn't the only one, Inuyasha was anxious as well. So she pulled out a little calendar out her time to see if there's a new moon as well to prevent them to turn into humans. As she took a closer look, it turns that her time will also have a new moon as well. "Inuyasha, why don't we go to my time instead of staying here before nightfall?" Kagome asked. "I'm not sure about that Kagome, but I think your family haven't seen me in my human form at all. But then again I think it's better than nothing." Inuyasha responses. It was getting closer to the sunset, as the sun had just touched the ground. "So is that a yes or no?" Kagome looked at him questionably. "It's a yes Kagome, let's go." Inuyasha answered to her. They head to the well, jumped in, and arrived in Kagome's time. "We're here, Inuyasha" Kagome said gladly. "Let's go inside before it gets dark." Inuyasha let her into the house first, being a gentleman that he is. When they got into the kitchen, there was a note on the table. Kagome reads the note, "Dear Kagome, We're out for the night for dinner, be back around ten. Love your mom." Kagome sighs because her family won't be able to see them in their humans…yet. The sun is gone; both of them felt a pulse within and turned into humans. "Oh great now we're humans." Kagome said sarcastically. Inuyasha feels the same. "Well at lease it's for them to know about our secret." He said. Kagome looked like herself, with brown eyes, and fingernails. "I wonder what they're going to say when I transform back into a half demon?" Kagome said to him concerned. Inuyasha came to her, puts his hand on her shoulder, "They know about me being a half-demon and they can handle it, and I bet they can do the same for you." Inuyasha assured her. "Okay then." She decides to go into the cabinet and see if there's any ramen that Inuyasha can have. "You hungry?" She asked him. "Sure I haven't anything at all today." Kagome finds the ramen and took it out. She pulls out a pot, and fills it up with water. Turned on the stove and place the pot above the fire to boil it. A few minutes later it was ready. Inuyasha got his ramen and ate quite slowly so he didn't get full, because Kagome was having herself a bowl of ramen as well. "When it comes to ramen, you're the best." Inuyasha complimented her for her cooking skills. Kagome blushed, "Thank you Inuyasha." They continue on eating until it was all gone. Inuyasha stood up and collected the two bowls goes to the sink rinsed them off, dried them, and put them away into the cabinet where the other bowls were. Kagome was shocked that Inuyasha actually cleaned up after their meal. "Wow I never knew that you could do that." Inuyasha turned around and reasoned. "It's the human emotions that did this to me." Kagome nodded understandably "Good point there." It's quarter to 10:00 pm, and the door slid open. "Hello, anyone home?" Kagome's mother asked coming in, with Sota and grandpa behind her. "Yeah we're home." Kagome replied to them. "Kagome you're home!" Sota asked. "Yeah and Inuyasha's here as well." Kagome said to him. Sota ran to Inuyasha. When he saw where Inuyasha was he stopped in his tracks. "Inuyasha what in the world happened to you?" Sota asked him horrified. "I forgot to mention to you guys that I turn human when there's a new moon." Inuyasha reasoned with him. "Oh so there's no dog ears? No claws? No fangs? No white hair?" Sota suddenly fainted onto the floor. "I guess Sota didn't handled it very well." Inuyasha said with a smirk on his face. "Whoa, what happened to him Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she picks up her little brother and placed him onto the couch. Kagome's grandpa and her mother come into the living and find Inuyasha in his human. "Wow, I've never seen you like this before Inuyasha." Kagome's mom said shockingly. "Yeah, why is it that we never see you like this before?" Grandpa added. "That's because I become human on the night of the new moon." Inuyasha explained to them. Kagome begins to worry about when the sun is about to rise. "Kagome, you look pale. Is something wrong?" Her mother asked. "Well yes, but I think you guys aren't going to be to happy about this though." She said looked down on the floor. "Why would you think that? We love for the way you are, not matter what." Her mother said. Kagome sighed again, "What if I turn into a half-demon like Inuyasha?" Grandpa was surprised at first, and then remain calm not to scare Kagome. "Then we can still love you, remember that Kagome." Inuyasha turned to Kagome, "Told you they would understand about who you are." Kagome is finally relieved about what her family said about her. Sota comes to on the couch. "Was it just me or was it me who found Inuyasha in his human form?" Kagome walked to him kneeled down, "You weren't dreaming Sota, Inuyasha is indeed a Human but just for tonight, and me as well." Sota looked at her, "But you're supposed to be human 24-7, why tonight instead?" Kagome looked at him sadly, "It's because I'm a half-demon from now on." Sota looked confused at, "How was it that you became a half-demon?" Kagome explains to him. "I'll tell you when the sun rises in the morning." Inuyasha interrupts Kagome, "Maybe it's time we need to get some sleep." Kagome nodded at him. "I'll make sure we wake up before the sun rises to show them how were turn back into humans." Kagome mom says, "Then let's go to bed then, what time should we wake up?" Kagome checked on TV to see when the sun rises, and it shows that it will rise at 8:00 am sharp. "We should wake up at 7:40 am. Just 20 minutes before we change back into half demons, Inuyasha." She tells him. "Go set that your alarm thing to that time." Kagome ran into her room to change into her pajamas. Inuyasha followed but when Kagome shut the door behind her, she locked it. "Hey what did you do that for?" Inuyasha yelled so Kagome could hear him on the other side of the door. "I locked the door so you wouldn't see me naked, that's why." She reasoned. "Let me in please?" Inuyasha asked. "I will when I'm in my pajamas." Kagome told him. "Pajama what?" Kagome opened the door seeing Inuyasha with a confused look on his face. "They're called pajamas. They're clothes I wear when I go to bed." Inuyasha now understands what they are. "Okay I was always curious for they were. Let's get some sleep then." Inuyasha said as he enters Kagome's bedroom. Kagome didn't feel sleepy yet. "I'm just nervous about morning." As she sits against the side of her bed. Inuyasha joins her and wraps her around him. "Kagome, remember that your family understands for who you are. Don't worry about it." Kagome still doesn't feel comfortable about as she rests her chin on her knees. "It's going be okay Kagome, trust me." Inuyasha said reassuring her. Kagome lifted her head and rested it on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Alright." She said softly to him. Inuyasha blushed like no tomorrow, but he didn't care about it at all. He gets Kagome's chin and made it face it straight at him. "Kagome, no matter what happens to you, I'm with you." Kagome begins to blush as well, but she couldn't help it though. She wanted to turn away, but Inuyasha's grip on her chin was too strong for her, even as a human. All she thinks of was that she falling in love with him. "I love you, Inuyasha. I really-" Inuyasha stopped her by putting his finger on her lips. "It's me who loves you so much, and I know you do as well, so therefore you don't have to tell because it's written in your eyes." Without further ado, they kiss each other showing more how much they love each other. Inuyasha and Kagome break it, and he realized that she was getting tired all of sudden. "Come on, get in Kagome." He said as he pulled the blankets over her to stay warm for the rest of the night. She was tucked in like a bug in a rug. Inuyasha got into his position to one of the walls of her room.

The alarm goes off, but it wasn't ringing which annoys them, but it was a relaxing tune that slowly wakes them up. Everyone else in the house get ready as they head out side. Kagome's family waits patiently as she, and Inuyasha stand in front of them, looking towards them. The Sun begins to peek through the horizon. Both of them pulse, after they do, Inuyasha's eyes become amber, their claws are longer than fingernails, and fangs are showed from their mouths, and then their dog ears appear on top of their heads. "Now you see me as a half demon." Kagome calmly confesses to her family. "I hope you can handle one in the family." She added, as she looked at the ground, afraid that her family might reject her. "No Kagome, you are what you really are." Her mother said when put her hand on Kagome's shoulder. After seeing it, Inuyasha smiled happily because her family still loves her. "You're so cool Kagome. I wanna touch your ears!" Sota said excitedly. Kagome bent down and let him touch them. "Ooo, fuzzy." Sota's smile widens for how they felt to his hand. "Okay you can let go now." She said as Sota let go of them. She turns to Inuyasha and hugs him for she was happy that her family still wants her, no matter what. "I told you they would accept you, Kagome" Inuyasha said softly to her as he embraced her tighter. "I guess you were right all along then." She said with happiness inside of her. "I guess it's time for us to go back to my time now, Kagome." Inuyasha said. Kagome agreed, and then turned to her family. "So long everyone." She said and they wave their good-byes to them, as they enter the well, and jumped into the well.


	11. Surprise!

**Chapter 11: Surprise!**

The two half demons rise out of the well. The weather unfortunately was rainy and cold out. Kagome begins to shiver a little, but luckily she had an umbrella with her. "I wish it didn't rain at all during the day." She complained. "We're just a walk away from the village." Inuyasha said with a smirk. She opens it up and gets under it. Inuyasha doesn't feel like being under one. "Those are for women and children." Inuyasha was a little mad because of what he said about having an umbrella. "Men also have umbrellas with them as well. Besides they can come in handle at times." Kagome complied to him. Inuyasha pouted, but had no choice to follow her to the village.

When they got into the hut, the group was around the fire to stay warm. "Kagome, you're back" Shippo said happily as he jumped in her arms. "How is everyone anyway?" Kagome asked. "I've been good here." Sango applied. "Same here." Miroku added. "I'm okay so far." Kaede said as she offers them tea. "So how did it go with Kagome's family when they found out that she's a half demon for the rest of her life?" Sango asked. Kagome sat down and Inuyasha followed right beside her. "My family was fine with it. They love me no matter what." Kagome answered with a smile on her. "My mom told me that she loves me the way I am, and I'm happy about that." She added. The group was happy to hear about the good news about Kagome's transformation. Inuyasha suddenly stood up and exits the hut. "Inuyasha?" Kagome yelled as she followed. "It's Naraku! I know it for sure."

A whole herd of demons come out of the dark clouds in the sky. The group comes out to get ready for the battle. "Come on out you bastard, I know you're up there!" Inuyasha yelled. A white baboon comes out and lands in front of them. "What in the world happened to her?" He said looked at Kagome. "Haven't you seen another half demon in front of you. " Inuyasha cockily said to him. "How in the world did this happened? TELL ME!" He demands. "Like I'm ever gonna tell you." Kagome replied angrily at him, as she pulls the Gakusaiga out of its sheath. "Interesting sword you got there. Give it to me!" Naraku mocked her. "Let's see you try." Naraku released a number of tentacles out of the baboon coat, but when one of them touched the blade, it repelled it. "Ha. Told you. As you can see, only I am allowed to wield it." Kagome said to Naraku proudly about her abilities. "Then try to slay me, if you can that is." Naraku said to her. Kagome lifted the sword, swung it, but it got repelled. "Looks you're too much of a coward to but up a barrier. Well I'll show you then." Inuyasha said to him. His Tetsusaiga begins to glow red. He swung the sword, "Barrier Breakage!" And the sword literally broke Naraku's barrier. "Damn you Inuyasha!" as he falls to the floor. "Face it, Naraku, you're finished, now die!" Kagome jumped onto him and stabbed Naraku straight into his heart killing him in the process. "It's over, finally." As Kagome relieved on the floor. "Kagome do you see the sacred jewel?" Kagome starts to look carefully at the debris and points out the jewel to Inuyasha. "Here you go Kagome." Inuyasha placed the jewel into Kagome's hand and the jewel begins to glow a purple color as a sign that it has been purified. Kagome gets the rest of the shards and forged them into the jewel. "We just need to get Koga's jewel shards, and Kohaku's shard to complete the jewel. Because Naraku is dead at last, the curse on Miroku's right hand, the wind tunnel is gone, the demons are gone as well, and Kohaku's memories are restored. "Miroku, you're wind tunnel is gone at last!" Sango said happily as she hugged him. Miroku is happy now that the curse is lifted. "It is dear Sango." He said as he hugs her back. Kagome looking at that moment made her smile. "I knew they were meant for each other." All of a sudden she feels a hand on her shoulder. "Let's continue on to get the rest of the jewel." Inuyasha said as they prepare to leave. "Before we do, where should we go to though first?" Kagome asked him straight into the eye. "I think we should go find Koga, cause you can lure him into giving you the jewel shards so we can complete the jewel." Inuyasha said like he's a conman. Kagome gets for where this is going to, but can't argue with because it's her duty to complete the jewel. "Alright then let's go to the wolf demon tribe."


	12. The Bait

**Chapter 12: The Bait**

As the gang get through the mountain range, they get ready to get Koga's two sacred jewel from his legs. "Remember your routine, Kagome" Inuyasha whispered into her ear. Kagome nodded as the rest of the group hide so that Koga wouldn't notice them. "Koga!" Kagome yelled as it echoed through the mountains so that Koga could hear. "Where is that mangy wolf?" Inuyasha growled softly. Kagome's body begins to shiver because she feels something approaching her. "I believe that's him." Kagome talked to herself. In the air there's a tornado coming her way. As it gets closer, a guy in brown armor popped out of the tornado. "My dearest Kagome, what brings you here?" He said as he holds her hands. "Koga, I need you-" Koga puts a finger in front of her lips. "I can take Naraku down for you, my darling." Kagome looked down and frowned. "What's the matter Kagome?" Kagome looked up to him. "The thing is Koga is that Naraku is dead. I was the one who killed him." Kagome confessed to the wolf demon. "Great, and I bet that mutt did it with you as well. By the way where is he?" Koga asked her. Kagome didn't answer his question. "Koga the reason I'm here is because I need your two sacred jewels in your legs, since I have the jewel right here with me." As she pulls out the jewel out of her school uniform skirt pocket. Koga is shocked just to see the jewel nearly complete. "Koga, I seriously need your jewel shards." Koga looked at it one more time, the sighs. "Alright Kagome, I'll get them to you, on one condition." Kagome looks puzzled. "What would that be, Koga?" Koga came closer to her. "A kiss from you." He said with determination. Inuyasha heard it like from a speaker of a stereo. "Oh no, He's not gonna kiss my woman if it's the last thing he does!" He growled. "Koga, I can't kiss you, not at all." Kagome said rejecting his deal. "As you can see, I'm a half dog demon now." She confesses to him as she pulls down the hood of her hoodie. "What did the mutt do to you this time, Kagome?" He looked at her "So you have pointy dog ears, just like Inuyasha's, but your hair is still black, her eyes are brown, fangs, and claws." Koga surprised with his eyes widen. "How in the world did this happened to you?" He asked again. "It happened during a solar eclipse." She finally answered. "I turned into a half dog demon, because I love Inuyasha so much, that his abilities transported into me." She added and pulls out her sword, "This here is my Gakusaiga. Its purpose is to protect me from two things. One from the enemies outside, and the other to keep the demon blood within me from surfacing." Koga looked confused about the sword's purpose. "What do you mean by the 'demon within'?" Kagome explains further. "If the sword is out of my reach in battle, I'll transform into a full demon, and if that happens then there's no telling me for who is the friend and the foe." Koga nodded now that he understands about the situation of the sword. "She's not the only with that problem, Koga" A voice came from behind the rock. "Well well well, if it isn't mutt face?" Inuyasha stand right by Kagome. "Koga, if my sword is out my reach as well, then I too become a full demon, and when someone does, they have no control within themselves, but it's the only way to survive." Inuyasha makes it clear for Koga to understand it. "This is all your fault mutt face to make her transform into a half demon!" Koga yelled at Inuyasha, "Listen here mangy wolf, I've been informed about this just a month before the eclipse, okay." Inuyasha barked back at the wolf. "Will there be a way to turn back into a human, Kagome?" Kagome looks concern about that. "Unfortunately Koga, I only turn human on the night of the new moon. I'm sorry" Koga looked disappointed for Kagome's problem. "I get it now, since no arguing about your fate for the rest of your life, I have no choice but to give you these jewel shards." He said as he takes them out, and hand them over to Kagome. Kagome place it inside of the jewel as if it were a jigsaw puzzle. "Thank you Koga." Koga lifted a smile. "No problem, my dear Kagome." He said while holding her hand. Inuyasha got in between, "I warn you Koga, if you ever touch her again, I won't hesitate to bring you down." Koga backed up. "Mark my words mutt face, Kagome is _my _woman, no one can her except me!" He told him. "I'd like to see you try mangy wolf. It's my duty to protect her from any source of danger that comes in the way." Inuyasha warned him with the seriousness in his amber eyes. "Come on Kagome, we got what we came for, let's go." Inuyasha said as they leave the mountains.


	13. Sibing Reunion

**Chapter 13: Sibling Reunion**

As they continue on walking through the forest, Kirara, on Sango's shoulder begins to growl softly. "What is it Kirara?" Sango asked her. Kirara jumps off Sango's shoulder and transforms into a Big Sabre-toothed Feline. "It's Kohaku, isn't it?" Sango asked concerned. Kirara turned to her and nodded. "Let's go then." Sango said as she jumps onto her back and went on ahead.

On the other side of the forest, a boy in a demon slayer uniform and a sickle as his weapon is in a battle with a centipede demon. "Give me the sacred jewel shard!" The demon commanded. "I must have it to get stronger." It said continuing on trying to get a hold of the shard emended it in his back. Kohaku quickly turn and threw the sickle at it, but missed. "As if you're puny weapon can kill. Now die!" The demon is sliced suddenly a giant flying boomerang came out of nowhere and killed it instead. "Hiraikostu?" Kohaku said surprisingly. The Boomerang returned to the person throwing it. Kohaku let out a smile to see the owner of it. "Sister!" He cried as he ran to her. "Oh Kohaku, I'm so glad you're safe." She said hugging him like no tomorrow. "Kohaku, do you remember now?" Sango asked him. "Sister, I _do _remember you and everything. The incident at the castle. Being under Naraku's command. And now I'm free from him, and the jewel isn't tainted at all." Kohaku added. "But there's one thing that you might not like, Kohaku." Sango sadly said to him, "We know we're one shard away from completing the Sacred Jewel. Kagome could you come here?" Sango asked. Kagome came as she was told, pulled out the Jewel in front of Kohaku. "If we were to complete this, we would need the shard embedded in your back." Sango said to her little brother so sad that she didn't wanted to see him die right in front of her. "Sister, I know what you're thinking and I know about the consequences for if the shard was to be removed from my back." Kohaku said feeling her sister's depression, if that were to happen. Kagome walked to Inuyasha and whispered, "Inuyasha is there a way to save Kohaku's life when the shard is removed from him?" Inuyasha couldn't argue for Kagome's question replies, "There's one person I know that will be able to do it, but I don't know if he'll consider for what Kohaku did to Rin. We'll have to see, Kagome." Kagome nodded about Inuyasha's advice. "Kohaku's life depends on it. We've got to find him, and fast." Miroku comes to the siblings, "Why don't we look for Sesshomaru, his sword, the Tenseiga can revive Kohaku's life when we complete the jewel." Sango begins to cry because she thinks that Sesshomaru won't do such a thing. "It's worth a try Sango. Give it a chance." Sango nodded understanding the opportunity to save her brother's life before it's too late. "Let's go then." Sango said as she, Kohaku, and Miroku get on Kirara's back. Kagome get's on Inuyasha's back and follow them in hopes to find Sesshomaru.


	14. A Life And Death Decision

**Chapter 14: A Life or Death Decision**

The group keep on going looking for Sesshomaru. Inuyasha suddenly picking his half brother's scent and followed it. Not far from Inuyasha, Sesshomaru is relaxing by a tree while watching Rin, and Jaken going into the river to catch some fish. "Inuyasha is close by. I wonder what he wants?" Sesshomaru said. "Rin, Jaken stand clear from me, Inuyasha and his friends are coming." Jaken asked the lord, "Why on earth would that half demon want with you?" Rin answered to his question, "Maybe they want to call it a truce to set aside their differences between." Jaken looked at her coldly. Inuyasha's group ran threw the forest and pop out right in front of Sesshomaru. "What brings you here, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked. Sango answered his question instead of Inuyasha, "Sesshomaru, the reason we're here is because we need your help." Sesshomaru looked at her carefully. "We are just one shard away to complete the jewel. My brother Kohaku has the last one, but the shard is keeping him alive. If that shard were to be removed from him, he'll die. This is the reason we need you to revive him with the Tenseiga." Sango explained as Kohaku stood by her. "As if I'd revive that kid after what he did to Rin. I can't waste my sword on him." Sesshomaru said in a calm, but cold attitude. "Sesshomaru, Kohaku was being processed by Naraku to kill Rin, not Kohaku directly." Kagome said to him with the seriousness in her brown eyes. "Inuyasha, why is that girl a half dog demon like you?" Sesshomaru changed the subject onto Kagome's transformation. "Don't change the subject, Sesshomaru. We're here to see if you are willing to revive Kohaku after we complete the jewel." Inuyasha said at him. "I'll answer your question, if you revive Kohaku that is, Sesshomaru." Kagome told him. Sesshomaru looked at Kohaku carefully, all of a sudden the Tenseiga is pulsing on its own. "Is it just me, or is your sword telling you to do it Sesshomaru?" Shippo asked. Hoping for Sesshomaru to understand for what Kohaku has been trough since the shard saved him. "Fine I'll do it." Sesshomaru said finally. "What is he doing, Jaken?" Rin asked the imp. "It turns out that Sesshomaru is going to use the Tenseiga on Kohaku." Jaken answered her. "He looks alive to me." Rin said curiously to him. "The shard they mentioned earlier is the source for him to stay alive. If the shard is taken, he'll die on the spot. And that's why Sango is begging to revive him with the Tenseiga." Rin gets it now. 'Come on Sesshomaru, you have to do it. Do you want Sango to suffer than she already is?' Rin thought to herself. Sesshomaru pulls out the Tenseiga. "Stand still Kohaku." Sesshomaru informed everyone. Kohaku did as he was told. Sesshomaru find the demons of the netherworld, and then swing causing them to vanished. "So…did it worked?" Sango asked him. Sesshomaru responses to her, "He'll alive now, now you can get the shard out of his back." Kagome smiled at last. She sees the shard in his back. "Hold still, Kohaku." Kagome said to him. Kohaku bent down for her. Kagome placed her hand on his back, the shard slowly surfaces until it finally came out, not hurting Kohaku in the process. "I got the last shard everyone!" She said proudly. She pulls out the jewel and placed the shard into the empty spot and it fit perfectly. The jewel is finally complete…at last. Sango is so happy that her little brother is alive. "Sister, I'm going with you to go back to the village to help rebuilt it." Kohaku said to her. Sango nodded, "We're going back to my village to rebuilt it." Inuyasha understanding about it, decides to help out as well. "We're going with you, Sango." Miroku said straight into her brown eyes. Sango has no reason to argue with him and the rest of the group. "All right, let's go. But Sesshomaru, thanks for everything." She said to him, but he was gone.


	15. Rebuilding The Village

**Chapter 15: Rebuilding the Village**

The group head out in the direction to the demon slayers' village. "How much longer will it take to get the, Sango?" Kagome yelled at her curiously to her. "Maybe in about hour, Kagome. We just have to get around this ravine." By the time they exited the ravine, the see a wall that's made out of wood with sharp edges on top of them. Some of them have been knocked down due to Naraku's assault when Sango, and her family were at the castle slaying the spider, it was a trap in the situation. "We're here." Everyone look around the area and realized that it's going to be a long time to rebuild it, which includes fixing the huts, clearing out the fields for the produce etc. "Let's start with the fields. We have to grow some food so down have to starve to death." Sango suggested to the group. "All right let's go!" Shippo said excitedly as he gathered some seeds and planted them into the ground and water them. It took a few hours to rebuild Sango and Kohaku's home, but they do have a long way to go to fix the entire place.

Kagome looks distracted as looks straight onto the mountains behind the village. "Is something wrong, "Kagome?" Inuyasha asked her as he comes to her. "I was thinking about the cave where the jewel was created." Kagome replies. "I wonder if Midoriko will noticed the jewel being completed." She said while hold the jewel in her hands. Inuyasha looked to the mountains as well. "We should go see for ourselves." Inuyasha responses calmly. "What's going on?" Miroku asked to them. "Kagome and I were going to Midoriko's cave." Inuyasha answered. Sango, Shippo and Kohaku come up to the group. "Let's go there then." Sango tells them.


	16. Midoriko's Secrets

**Chapter 16: Midoriko's Secrets**

They head up to the cave's entrance. The entrance however has a barrier around it and it was impossible. "How is it that we can pass through?" Shippo asked. "The only way to pass is to think unselfish desires of the jewel." Sango explain. Kagome brings out the jewel in front of the entryway. All of a sudden the barrier disappears right in front of them. To everyone's surprise, they approach cautiously, so far so good; they continue on to walk in the cave. As they reach the end of the path, the debris of the demon surrounding Midoriko begins to glow. The demons come to attack Kagome, but Inuyasha pulls out the Tetsusaiga and kill them on the spot. Midoriko's spirit rose from the stature, "Thank you, so much for completing the Jewel." She said in front of the group. Kagome brings the jewel to her. "No, you're a priestess with unbelievable powers and a half demon who doesn't care about getting more powerful than you already are." Midoriko said to Kagome, Kagome smiles for what she said about her. "Why is it that I'm the one who gets the jewel?" Kagome asked the spirit. "Because a very special priestess is destined to keep it pure at all times." Midoriko explains the situation. Sango comes to the spirit. "50 years my grandfather found it inside of Mistress Centipede and he found a powerful priestess named Kikyo." Midoriko turns to Sango. "Yes I was looking, examinating her for how she did her job, and she did a great job keeping it pure. But when she took care of a lowly bandit, the bandit heard about the jewel and called all the demons in exchange for the priestess he wanted. But unfortunately, she was tricked by the new demon by the of Naraku, and he tricked the half demon here, and she sealed the half demon to the Sacred Tree and died shortly after, taking the jewel with her." Inuyasha didn't notice that Midoriko was watching them the entire time when he was with Kikyo. The look of shame was written on his face. "Half demon, why is it that you're around, while you're supposed to be sealed to the tree?" the spirit asked him. "I was the one who freed him. The thing is that I had the jewel from inside me until I was attacked by the centipede demon. I accidentally fell in the well in my time, 500 years from the future into this era." Kagome explained to her. "So you must be the reincarnation of the priestess. When she died, the sacred jewel was born within you and you didn't know it at the time." The spirit said to her. Kagome continues, "I freed him because he told me that he'll defeat the demon, and he did. The funny thing was that when I first saw him pinned in the tree, it would be like he was sleeping. Later that night I called for help and I didn't know my cry released the spell on him." The spirit looked into her soul carefully. "I see, you truly are the person who help out all the people and I believe that you're the right person to guard this special thing." The spirit said to them. "I, alone wasn't enough to purify the jewel completely, and that was why I needed a stronger priestess to take over my duty, since I died." Kagome understands her completely. "So the that's why you choose me isn't it?" "Yes and you're the chosen one to take responsibility to do it." The spirit reasoned to her. "Will there be a way for me to return home in my time when the jewel is gone forever?" Kagome asked the spirit. "There's a possibility for it to happen. When the jewel disappears, I'll give the jewel two wishes for what you want in your life." Answered the spirit. "Use them wisely though, and those 2 wishes are yours alone, nobody else will get the power from it." Kagome nodded. "Let's head back then." Inuyasha said as he leaves the cave as the group followed.


	17. For Better Or Worse

**Chapter 17: For Better or Worse**

The demon slayer village is completely rebuilt. "We're all done." Sango said proudly to everyone as they look around for the gardens are producing food, the wooden wall was fixed, and the huts are fixed to their proper ways. "Kohaku, and I are gonna stay here for a while." Sango informs everyone. She has a reason too. She needs to relive her life with her brother, and Kirara. "I understand Sango." Miroku said as he looks into her eyes. "What do you mean, Miroku?" Sango asks the monk. "What I mean is that I'm staying with you, Sango." He explains gently to her. "Mi…Miroku, are you serious?" Sango asks as tears form in her eyes. "Yes, Sango, I'm serious." He answered as he embraced her. Kagome puts a smile on her face, just being happy that those two are going to stay here. "I knew this was going to happen." Kagome said softly. Inuyasha walks to her, and puts his hand on her shoulder. "I had a feeling that they were going to live a life together." He said to her. "I wonder how long this is gonna last" Shippo said negatively about Miroku and Sango. Hearing that made Inuyasha glared at the little fox demon kid, for saying something mean about Miroku and Sango. Shippo whimpered about seeing that look if he said something like that once in a while. "So if you guys are going to stay here, it means that the rest of us are going to get ready for what will happen to me when the full moon comes out." Kagome said as she realized that there is one more day till the full moon. "I guess we can stay here until the full moon." Inuyasha said. Kagome has no reason to argue with him, and their decision was final.

That night, the group was in a huge hut in the village, mainly the leader who was Sango and Kohaku's father. "I miss being in here." Sango explains to them. "I was a natural with this occupation of being a demon slayer." She added. "For me…I wasn't that much of a demon slayer." Kohaku said sadly. "You know Kohaku, it was your decision to become one or not." Sango said to him. "But I can't blame you though, because our father wanted us to carry one the tradition." Sango assured calmly. "And that's why we have to keep it going, sister." Kohaku said with seriousness. Sango shows a smile to him. " But that sad part is that there's no one left, except us to keep it going." Kohaku explains. "You have a point there, Kohaku." Miroku said to him, see that they are last of their kind. "I'm going out to get some fresh air." He said as he heads out the hut. Kagome feeling how Miroku feels about the two follows him.

Miroku walks around the village, and finds a spot and sits down. While sitting, he looks at the sky, full of countless stars, and the moon that is almost full. "May I join you?" A voice said. Miroku looks and see it was Kagome. "Sure." Miroku answered her request. "I know what's you been thinking of." Kagome said. "What do you mean?" Miroku asked with a confused face. "Oh come on, Miroku. You're worried about Sango, that's all." Kagome seriously said to him. "You're right, I'm concerned about those two." Miroku said looking up to the sky. "I just want them to be happy to make sure they're live for a long time." Miroku added. Kagome looked worried, "It's because you love her Miroku. There's no denying that." She said. "You see how I love Inuyasha, and He loves me?" Miroku then looks are her. "No wonder you two are bonded, and you're half dog demon." He said. "I wonder why that is that the both of you are so close?" he asked. "It's because dogs are very loyal and fond of humans." A voice said that came out of nowhere. "Inuyasha." Kagome said as she came to him. Miroku nodded. "I want to marry her so our family can keep it going." Miroku confesses. "But how is it that I tell her that?" Kagome came up with something. "Why don't you just do it?" She demanded to the monk. "But I wanna show her, not tell her." Miroku told them. "I can go back to my time, and get you rings for you and her. The girl gets a beautiful ring with an adamant (aka a diamond)." Kagome said about what it's liked to get married in her time. "Why a ring?" Inuyasha asked. "Rings show how much they love each other, and it shows that they're married. You put the ring in the left ring finger." She explained. "all we can do now is to prepare for the lunar eclipse." She added.


	18. The Lunar Eclipse's Power

**Chapter 18: The Lunar Eclipse Power**

A day later, Kagome was getting nervous, like what happened to her on the Solar Eclipse. Inuyasha didn't seem worried as much as he did for the previous eclipse. "Kagome, it's going to be okay. Trust me." He assures. All of a sudden he feels something his neck, smacked it, and a little flea demon landed on his palm. 'Myoga, it's you." Inuyasha said. "Lord Inuyasha, how is Kagome?" He asks. "Kagome is okay, but she's worried about the lunar eclipse though." Inuyasha said to him. "My lord, the only thing you have to watch out is you and Kagome to turn into a full human when the moon disappears." The flea explained. "I was born a half demon when the moon disappeared that night. How is it that I wasn't a human at that point?" Inuyasha yelled. "The thing is that your father was there to get you and your mother out of the burning mansion, that's why you were a half-demon at that point." Myoga said. "But since your father and mother are gone, their presence worn off, so therefore, you will become a full human when that happens." Inuyasha begins to worry as well, even though a lunar eclipse are not that rare, and last longer than a solar eclipse, none of the rest of the group have seen it happen. "Alright Myoga, we'll have to except these effects." He said seriously to the flea.

The sun begins to set, and the stars are out before the moon came out. Everyone is outside looking for it. Kagome is shaking because she feels that it'll be a permanent transformation. "Kagome are you alright?" Inuyasha asks as he approaches her. "I'm scared, Inuyasha that's all." She said with so much sadness. The moon slowly rises, but it hasn't gone into the Earth's shadow yet. "It's weird that the full moon, will be like a new moon when it disappears." Miroku said. About five minutes later, a part of the moon begins to disappear. Inuyasha and Kagome get weaker, little by little, as the moon continues on getting into the shadow. "I feel weird about this." Kagome said as she takes a look are her hands. Her hands have fingernails instead of claws. "So much for our claws." Inuyasha said as his claws turn into fingernails as well. About another 45 minutes later, their dog ears are gone and their human ears are on the sides of their faces. "Now our dog ears are gone." Inuyasha said. Within the next have an hour, Inuyasha's silver hair turns black, as the moon was mostly into the shadow. "Now your hair, Inuyasha." Kagome said. As the moon is completely in the shadow, Inuyasha's eyes are brown instead of gold. "Well, now we're humans…for the time being." He said. "Myoga, will I remain as a human?" Kagome asks him. "Kagome, no you'll turn back into a half demon when the moon comes out. Don't worry." Myoga answered. "I need to go to a place where I won't be noticed." She said as she tries to walk away from the group. Inuyasha concerned as always, follows her not far behind.


	19. A Suffering Past

**Chapter 19: Suffering Past**

Kagome finds a suitable spot up in a tree, and climbs up it. When she reaches the spot, she lays on it. She gets herself comfortable, and looks in the other direction. "I just wish there were time I can be a human whenever I want and a half demon when I want as well." She said to herself as tears formed in her eyes. "Kagome!" a voice calls out for her. Kagome looks down from the tree, and sees Inuyasha on the ground. Kagome didn't want him to find her. She then shed a tear from her cheek, and fell off her chin. The tear falls freely all the way down and hits Inuyasha on his face. After feeling it, his eyebrows went up a bit. 'She must be having a rough time now because of the lunar eclipse.' He thought to himself. He looks up the tree and sees her. "I know you're up there, Kagome." Inuyasha said to her. He then starts to climb up, until he reaches her on the branch. Kagome turns and sees Inuyasha joining her on the branch she sits on. "Kagome, you're just like me when you became a half-demon." He said softly, "And it's not easy to be one either." Kagome lifts her head up. "I could not be a human or a demon, I'm both of them as one, and that's everyone I came across kept on calling me a half-demon, and it insulted me so badly." Kagome gets it for his life as a half demon has been for him, he had no home, no friends, and no future to get to. "Inuyasha, I've a confession to make." Kagome tells him. "I was like you. I was an outcast when I was little. All the kids at school, just kept on torturing me, and I had no friends at all, and therefore I was the main target for being bullied." She said. "There were times, I just wanted them to be expelled from the school. But the principal didn't do a thing, because when he wanted to talk to the bullies' parents about what's been happening, they didn't come, only my mom." She said while she began to cry a little more. Inuyasha felt the pain that Kagome had to suffer before she met him. He wraps her around him. Kagome still had her head down, it's pretty hard to let go for a person who has been suffering they've been dealing will. "I just wish that it didn't happened to us at all. If that happened, we would've a better life to live in." Inuyasha said gently. "But it's what we need to handle it, no matter what." He said holding Kagome chin up, to look at her. Her face was still full of tear. He carefully puts his finger on her face wiping them away. "Inuyasha…" Kagome said. Trying to stop more tears forming, lays herself on Inuyasha's shoulder. "All can think of, is that the only way to survive school, wasn't trying to get good grades, but also to survive the assaults." She added. All of a sudden, she has been turned by Inuyasha as he put his hand on her chin, looking straight into her eyes. "We're not different, same tortures, same suffering, and there was nothing we could do about it." He said, "Come here you." He quickly pulls her to him, and they shared a kiss, 'If I was with you at that time, Kagome, you wouldn't been in that must suffering like I had when I was here.' He thought to himself. While still kissing, the moon begins to come out, their half demon features came back with the claws, the fangs, the dog ears, and Inuyasha's hair is back silver.


	20. What Do I See In You?

**Chapter 20: What Do I See In You?**

It was the end of the Lunar Eclipse. Kagome felt so tired that she needs some sleep, because she still has a long way to handle her body. "I feel so weak, even though I'm a half…demon." Kagome said slowly as she falls asleep on Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha then rests his head on top of her head. He loved her scent. A scent so intoxicating, it really gets the best of him to be so close to her. ' we should head back to the village." So he slowly picks her up, and jumped down from the tree they were in. When he landed on the ground, he quickly ran toward the village, without waking her up. They arrive at the village. "It looks like you two handled it well during the eclipse." Miroku said with a smirk on his face. "Yeah, all we did were just talking about our pasts, that's all." Miroku nodded and left the two alone. Inuyasha enters the main hut of the village, and sat Kagome down on the futon, takes off his coat, and covers her up to keep her warm. He then sits right by her. Kagome murmurs in her sleep, "Inuyasha, what do you see in me?" After hearing about what she said in her sleep, Inuyasha had to think about of a good answer for Kagome question. He suddenly falls asleep.

The two have been sleeping for a long time, even pasted breakfast. They must've had a long night. Inuyasha wakes up slowly. He stretches his body. He looks at Kagome, smiles a little for how she looked so peaceful sleeping. Kagome was facing the wall. She moans as she opens her eyes. "Hey, Kagome." A voice said behind her. Kagome slowly turns to the source of the voice. "Oh it's just you, Inuyasha." She said sadly though instead of a bright tone of voice. " Is there a problem?" He asks her as she tries to sit up. "I've been thinking, Inuyasha." She finally said to him, a bit down. " I was having this dream last night." She added looking at him. "In my dream, and I had to ask you something…" Inuyasha quickly interrupts her. "I was awake when you were asking that question." He said. " you asked in your sleep for what I see in you." He responses her. "My answer is this; I see as a strong person, a kind, gentle girl, one who cherishes for who I am, no matter what. A person who takes care of me." He said when he put his hand on her shoulder. "And most importantly, a person, I love every since we met." He added. Hearing that, Kagome's eyes widen. "Now what do you see in me, Kagome?" Kagome leans onto him, "I see a man, who is protective of my life, a great personality that makes me feel relaxed, and love, and would sacrifice everything to spare my life. My favorite thing that I see is me loving you like no tomorrow." She confessed blushingly. Inuyasha eyes soften, hearing every word Kagome said about. He smiles about her confession about her loving him. "Kagome…" he said quietly. "I've never met a remarkable person in my life. I first loved Kikyo, but it didn't turn out well, since Naraku turned me and her against each other. She's gone now and that was the end of our relationship." He said softly. "I just wish that, you didn't have to suffer the way she and I had when you came into the picture." He added with seriousness. Kagome looks down to the ground, it's obvious she can't compete with Kikyo for Inuyasha's love. Anytime anyone mentions about her, she gets upset about it, and feel emotionally betrayed. "Just one more question Inuyasha." Kagome said as she still looks to the ground. Inuyasha turns at her, but couldn't see her eyes because her bangs were coving it. "Is it possible for me to be in your…heart?" Inuyasha was surprised about what Kagome asked about. "Kagome…I know it's been hard on you, and you believe that Kikyo is the better person for me…" He sees a tear drop rolling down her cheek. "…she couldn't be in my heart. The thing is that it how much time you spend on with the person deeply care for, and that's all that matters." He reasons to her. Kagome sighs as well wiping her tears off her face. "Is that why you love me more than Kikyo?" She asks with a serious tone of voice. She feels a hand on her chin, and it pulls her to see who the hand belongs to. "Look at me Kagome." Kagome slowed stares in Inuyasha's eyes. "I'm the one who deeply cares about you. I'm your guardian angel, the one who always looks after you. I love you with all my heart, and there's nothing they can do about it." Kagome sheds more tears for hearing Inuyasha said with so much passion.


	21. Risking The Time

**Chapter 21: Risking The Time**

A few days later, Inuyasha and Kagome decide to go back to Kaede's village. Kagome is getting used to her half demon life pretty well. But is still concern about what Inuyasha told her, was actually true. As the village comes to view, a glow comes from Kagome's neck. "Why is the jewel glowing?" Miroku asked. Kagome pulls it out, and all of a sudden it stop. "That was weird." Kagome said. They continue on walking to Kaede's hut. "The jewel has been doing this for a while now." Kagome said to them. "Maybe Kaede might know why about this." Sango encouraged her. Kagome always count on Kaede for help about the life of a priestess. They arrive at the hut. As they enter the hut, no one's there. "I wonder where she could be?" Kagome asks the group as everyone came in. "I can't smell her anywhere in the village." Inuyasha informed her. Kagome seems upset, she runs out of the hut, and finds a local villager. "Excuse me, sir?" She asks a man in his thirties, short black, hair and casual clothes on. "Yes what is it, Lady Kagome?" He responses her. "Have you seen Kaede?" She asks him. "Yeah she head out to a nearby village just yesterday. She won't be back until tomorrow.." He added for his answer to Kagome's question of Kaede's whereabouts. "Okay, thank you." Kagome said gratefully to the man and walked away. Kagome heads back until she smells something in the air. "It's a demonic aura." She said to herself, She runs back to hut, and alerts the group. "There's a demon in the air." Inuyasha ran to her, "I do as well. Let's go." Kagome, and Inuyasha ran at the same pace since they're both have great speed. Kirara, with Miroku, Sango, and Shippo on her back, follow them.

"It's getting stronger." Kagome said to them. They keep on going until, they see a demon in front. The demon is in front on the well. "So, you two are the ones who are able to go through the well, and travels 500 years into the future." The demon smirks. "Yeah, what of it, demon?" Kagome demanded. "I've come to destroy it." It replies to her. "Why do you attend to do that?" Inuyasha yells at it. "So that way you two don't have to go through the well anymore," It reasons to the two. "Over my dead body I won't allow it." Just as Inuyasha draws his sword… "One move and this well is history!" The demon said as he pulls out a bomb out of his clothing. "Inuyasha, what are we going to do, if that thing destroys the well?" She asks nervously. "What is that you want demon?" Inuyasha asks it. "It's so obvious…"

"The jewel?" Inuyasha tells it. "Nope, it's her I want." The demon said pointing to Kagome. "Why me?" Kagome asks it. "I'll devour you to gain your abilities to travel time through the well." The demon explains to them. "What's with this demon."? Miroku asks Sango, "That's a beaver demon. They like to take advantages of other demon with extrodinary powers, like Kagome with her ability to travel through the well." Sango explains to them. "Is there anything we can do?" Shippo asks her. "I've afraid not, Shippo." These beaver demons are extremely dangerous to slay. They are immune to any attack thrown to them." She added. "The have absorption powers, and that's why it wants Kagome." She finished.

"So that's it. You want Kagome." Inuyasha said with a tone a voice. "I'm not letting you get a hold of Kagome!" He said to it. "Oh, we'll just see about that." The demon said with a smirk on its face. All of sudden, the demon snapped his fingers, and a huge pillar wood traps Kagome in it. "Kagome!" Inuyasha yells as he runs to her. Another pillar of wood traps him. "What the hell is this?" Inuyasha demands the beaver demon. "Those wood pillars, will absorb your powers, and transfer to into my body, leaving you helpless." It explained. The wood pillars were glowing. "Inuyasha…Help me!" Kagome screamed for him. "Hang on Kagome!" He response as he keeps on struggling to get out. The beaver laughs evilly, as the power was transported into him, "I'm invincible!" He said triumphal. He looks again and sees something happening to the two. The two half demons begin to pulse. They begin to get the feature, purple stripes on their cheeks, "What's with these two?" He said quizzed. Then their claws grew longer, fangs begin to grow overlapping the bottom lip. They looked up staring at the beaver demon, and their eyes were red, with turquoise pupils. The wood pillars keep on absorbing their powers but it was too late, the two half demons transformed into full demons and busted themselves out off the pillars. "Oh no, they've transformed." Shippo screamed. "But the weird thing though is that they both have their swords. How is it that they turned into full demons?"

"It was the swords' ideas to let them transform." A voice said to them. "Myoga, it's you." Miroku said to the flea demon. "The thing is that even though they have their swords with them, they decided to released the demon blood within to escape the imprisonment." Myoga explains. Kagome and Inuyasha snarl at the beaver. They looked at each other in their red eyes. "You ready, Kagome?" Inuyasha asks her. "I am, Inuyasha." She responses to him. The beaver demon is shocked for what he caused the two to turn into. It took a step back, for he's afraid of them, as they were about to attack it. The demon is just too close to the well. "No, the well will be destroyed if that demon steps on it." Shippo yells. The beaver heard what the little fox said, and destroys it. "NOO!" Kagome screams as see the well is destroyed. "Now you'll never go back to your time ever again." The demon said to her. Kagome drops to her knees, and begins to cry. Inuyasha looked at her, hurt emotionally, glares at the demon, "Now you've really done it this time, filthy vermin!" He yells at the demon. He leaped into the air and slashes it down to bits, killing it in the process. Shortly after, turns back into his half demon, as well did Kagome. "Inuyasha, how am I ever gonna get home to my time now?" She sobs to him. Inuyasha kneels down to her. Surprisingly, she embraces onto his chest, still crying. "Kagome…" He said softly.


	22. The First Wish

**Chapter 22: The First Wish**

The rest of the group landed by them, and look at her depressed. "Miroku, how will she get back?" Sango asks him. "I'm not sure, Sango. Kagome can't go back to her time, since the well is destroyed." He complies. "So she's stuck here…forever?" Shippo asks them. "I'm afraid so, Shippo." Miroku answers sadly. "It's best to leave them alone for a while." He said to them. As they left to go back to the village, a silence filled in the air. The only sound that can be heard was Kagome still crying. "Kagome, there might be a way to fix this problem." Inuyasha said gently to her. Kagome lifted her head to look into his golden eyes. "How can it be fixed?" She asks. The sacred jewel is glowing. "You can wish for the well to be fix along with its abilities to transport us to the future." Inuyasha said to her. "I guess you are right about it." Kagome said understanding the situation. She pulls the jewel out from under her torso, holding it tightly, "Sacred jewel, I wish for the bone eater's well to be restore its abilities." She wished, the jewel glows as the debris of the well is putting back together. The wooden are putting back together like a puzzle. The finishing touch of it is the rim of it was perfectly leveled like it used to be. "Wow, I can't believe that the well is fixed." Kagome said as she looked around it. "now let's see if I can travel though." Inuyasha quickly takes her hand. "No Kagome, I'll do it." She can't argue with that, she nodded. Inuyasha jumps in, and disappears.

On the other side of the well, Inuyasha was in Kagome's time, inside of the well house. "I'm so relieved that it worked. Now I just need to get Kagome here." He said to himself. He gets out of the well, and jumps back in, getting back to the feudal era, where Kagome is waiting. Meanwhile, Kagome is sitting on the side of the well. "I just hope Inuyasha is okay." She said to herself. "Was someone talking about me?" A voice came out of the well. Out came Inuyasha safe and sound. "Inuyasha, oh thank goodness." She said as she hugged him. Inuyasha returns the hug. "It's working, I take it?" Kagome asks. "Yeah, let's go home to your time." Inuyasha said as they jump back into the well to get into Kagome's time. They made it through. She climbs up the ladder, as Inuyasha jumps out. They exit the well house and head to Kagome's home.


	23. Together Alone for the Night

**Chapter 23: Together Alone for Tonight**

They enter Kagome's home. "Hello, anybody home?" She asks. No one answers her question. They get into the kitchen and find a note on the table. Kagome picks it up and reads it out loud so that Inuyasha can hear it,

_Kagome & Inuyasha_

_We're up in the mountain resort for the week. We got everything you need to restock your journey in the feudal era. We won't be home until this weekend. Hope things are okay with you two._

_Your mom_

Kagome puts the note down to the table. "I bet you're hungry, Inuyasha?" Kagome asks him. He replies with a nod as a yes. Kagome then heads to the cabinet to look for ramen. She finds it, grabs a pot, fill it with water, puts it on the stove, and heats it up. When it comes to a boil, she puts the noodles, waits for it to be tender. Once it tenders, Kagome adds the flavor spices into the pot. "Here you go, Inuyasha." Kagome said as she passes a bowl of it to him. "Kagome, when it comes to ramen, you're the best." He compliments her for her cooking skills. Kagome blushes as she sits across from him at the table. Inuyasha eats it fast like no tomorrow. "Whoa Inuyasha, Whoa I never knew you'd eat it that fast." She said surprisingly. "Yeah, I'm a fast eater to tell you the truth." He said as he wipes his mouth with a napkin. "Then why do you eat it slowly though when we are in the feudal era?" She asks curiously. "I only eat it when I was waiting for you guys to finish you're meals." He reasons to her. "oh." Kagome said calmly. "I feel I need a bath." Kagome said as she leaves to head to the bathroom. But instead she heads to her room, to get her bathrobe. She goes into the bathroom. She closes the door behind her, turns the faucet to fill the tub with warm water until it was right for her to get in. while the water was running, she added bubbles to it. She slowly gets into the water, lays on her back to the end of the tub. "ah this is the life." She said to herself in relaxation, getting her hair wet with it. She takes a bottle of shampoo. She opens the cap, and squirts out a small portion onto her hand. She scrubs the shampoo all over her as suds began to form to clean her scalp to rid of the gross stuff out of her head. She rinses it in the water. Then she grabs a bottle of conditioner, and squirts out a small amount onto her hand. She gently spreads the cream rinse in her hair to make it shine, and healthy. After that she rinses it out, to make sure that there were no more of the shampoo, and condition were still in her hair. She then takes a washcloth and adds some soap cream onto it. She rubs the cloth on her arms, neck, legs, back, shoulder, basically everywhere on her body. She rinses out all the suds out. "I've missed this so much." She said sastifying herself as she gets out of the bath. She turns and drains the water. She gets a towel and dry herself, body and hair. She then wraps it around her body. Just when she was about to get her robe, she slips on the wet floor, and fell. Inuyasha heard the thud, and ran into the bathroom, "Kagome, are you alright?" He said to her. Kagome puts her hand on her head feeling a bump on it. "I just bumped my head. That's all." She replies. Inuyasha turns a grabs her bathrobe, and hands it to her. She puts it on. As she tries to get up, she feels a pain from her left ankle. Inuyasha catches her as she fell again. "I think I sprain my ankle." She said as holds her ankle. Inuyasha looks at her worried. "Kagome, I'll help you get to your room." He said to her, as he carries her to her room.

They got in, Inuyasha sets her down onto her bed. "you should've been more careful, Kagome." He said in a softly to her, as he browses in her dresser to look for her pajamas. "You're right, Inuyasha." She confesses to him. He turns around about what she said about being careful. "Inuyasha, I thought it was a bad idea for you to be into the bathroom with when I was in the tub." Kagome added as her eyes begins to get watery a little bit. Inuyasha finds a pair for her. He walks to the bed and sits beside her. "I don't find it a bad idea at all, Kagome. If you wanted me to be with you, you should've ask. " He said passes her pajamas to her. As she takes off her robe, Inuyasha quickly turns so he didn't see her exposed body. "I'm dressed, Inuyasha." Kagome said when got her pajamas on. Inuyasha slowly turns to see her ready for bed. As she tries to get into her comforter, Inuyasha helps her get in. "Thanks, Inuyasha." Kagome blushed. "It was nothing. I'm always here for you, Kagome." Inuyasha said to her so nicely, that she begins to bring out tears. "Inuyasha?" She asks him. "What, Kagome?" He replied. "Would…you…" She stops. "…you want me to sleep with you I take it?" Inuyasha asks to her. She blushes. "Yes, I want you to sleep with me, Inuyasha." She admits it. Inuyasha eyes was full of admire, and loved. "Yes, Kagome, I'll sleep with you. You need someone to look after you, when you're in hurt. And I'm that person." He said, as he pulls into her comforter. He wraps his arms around Kagome, to makes her feel as protected, loved, than she thought. Inuyasha pulls up her chin to make her look at him straight into his eyes. Kagome puts her hand on his hand that was holding her chin. "What would I do without you, Inuyasha?" She asks him softly. "I'd be nothing more that a being who didn't belong anywhere, no matter where I was, am, or will be." He answers. Kagome felt so tired, that she asks another, "How about a kiss good night?" she said tiredly, as her eyes became heavy. Inuyasha couldn't say no to her, and he kisses her on the lips good night like she asks, they break their kiss, and they both fell asleep.


	24. Expect the Unexpected

**Chapter 24 Expect the Unexpected**

The following morning, the sunrise's light shines through Kagome's window. Kagome wakes up slowly, even though it's the weekend. Just when was about to move, a firm grip was wrapped around her waist. She looks and sees it was Inuyasha holding her tightly, that he doesn't wanna let her go. 'I know just the thing to wake him up.' She thought grinningly. "Inuyasha, we have so ramen ready for you." She said sweetly. Hearing her statement, Inuyasha let's her go, and runs down to the kitchen, but there was nothing there. No ramen. 'Kagome, you're dead meat.' He though with anger in his eyes. While Inuyasha was distracted by the ramen trick, Kagome goes into the bathroom. She locks the door. Inuyasha heads back up the stairs and into Kagome 's room. "Kagome I….Wait where did she go now?" He puzzled looking around. Taking a sniff, he follows it to the bathroom. But the scent was different. He gently knocks on the door. "Kagome, are you in there?" Kagome hearing knocking the door, opens it. "Sorry Inuyasha, I had to use the bathroom." She replies, but she runs back to the toilet vomiting. Inuyasha walks to her, "Are you feeling okay?" He asked concernedly about her. He places his hand on her forehead. "Oh, no you've got a fever." He said. "First, a bump on your head, your sprained ankle, and now you're sick." Kagome looks a little pale on her face, "I don't believe it's sick that I'm dealing, it's morning sickness to be honest." She said as she tries to get up and look herself on the mirror. As she examines herself, she finds two little red marks on the right side of her neck. "Inuyasha, what are these?" She asks. Inuyasha comes to her into his arms. "You've been marked, by me." Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Why didn't you tell me that you were going to mark me?" She asks more confused. "When two half demons love each other so much, they have to mark each other so that no other demon can have except the one who marked you." Inuyasha explains. "As you can see here." He said pulled his hair on the left side of his neck, "You marked me as well."

A noise came down from downstairs. "Hello, anybody home?" A woman asks around the house. "We're here, mom." Kagome said as she tries to get down the stairs. Her mother looks at her cautiously, "Kagome, what happened to you?" She asks her. Kagome makes it down to the last stair. "I accidentally sprained my ankle." She answers. Her mother however believes half of her answer. "That's not what I'm asking about. I'm talking about that thing on your neck." She said pointing to the mark. "I marked her, Mrs. Higurashi. There's a reason why." Inuyasha said coming down the stairs. "What do you mean by that?" She asks. "Mrs. Higurashi, I love your daughter more than anything in the entire world, this time, and mine. I hope you'll accept this offer." Mrs. Higurashi looks to him, "What offer would that be?". Inuyasha takes a deep breath, he adds. "I love your daughter more than anything in the world, this time and my time. I wanna spend the rest of my life with her." He gets onto one of his knees and pulls out a little box out of his robe. "Kagome, will you marry me?" Kagome widen her eyes of his statement. Kagome mom smiled, "Inuyasha," They look up to her. "You have my permission to marry her." Kagome kneels down slowly, not to hurt her ankle. "Oh Inuyasha, I will. You're the one who has been so protective of me." She hugged with tears of joys rolling down her face. Feeling the liquid on him, he puts his finger on her face to wipe them off. Sota hearing the excitement, runs into the room, "Does this mean that we're going to be brother in-laws?" Inuyasha comes up to him, "You know it, Sota." Sota runs out of the house, Mom and grandpa go into the kitchen, leaving the couple alone.

Kagome tries to walks up the stairs, but know it'd be too risky to increase the pain in her sprained ankle. She slips on a step, and fell. Just when she was about to land on the hard wooden floor, a pair of strong arms caught her. "Kagome, you should've let me carry you back to room." He said lifting her to bridal style. Kagome blushes as she hangs onto Inuyasha's neck. "Thank you, Inuyasha. I was foolish to begin with." She said as she laid her head on his shoulder. They enter her room, and lay her on her bed. He gently took a look at her ankle. "Even though I'm not a doctor, I think you're ankle will heal in two days." Inuyasha said. Kagome's mother comes into the room with an ice pack. "Here. This is for your ankle." She said placing it on the ankle. Kagome sharply groans for the icy feel on her ankle. "Thanks mom." Soon after her mother, Inuyasha sits on the bed. "Will that blue thing increase the process?" He asks. "Yeah, it's better than nothing." Inuyasha takes sniff around, but it has another one. "What are you sniffing?" Kagome asks. "You're scent has changed, Kagome." Kagome looked a little confused. "Was it because I used a different body wash?" Inuyasha shook his head lightly. "I mean you have another scent, from inside." Kagome suddenly feels a little bump for her belly. Her puts hand on it, as well did Inuyasha. "Inuyasha does this mean that I'm…?" Inuyasha smiles happily. "Yes, you're pregnant." Kagome hearing it, faints.


	25. Do I Deserve This?

**Chapter 25: Do I Deserve This?**

Kagome comes to, moaning. "What happened?" She asked herself as she was trying to sit up, but Inuyasha makes sure she was laying down, not to push herself. "You fainted, after I told you that you were pregnant." He said. After hearing this, Kagome shows a sad expression of her face. "Why did I have to be pregnant. I'm only 17 years old, and this wasn't supposed to happen." As her bangs covers her eyes, as tears fell slowly down her face. Inuyasha scoots over, wiping her tears off, "Kagome, I know how hard it is on you, But I promise that I won't leave you alone anymore." Inuyasha calmly said to her, embracing her into his arms. "What about school? I don't want to be the center of attention. People will spread rumors about me, terrible rumors." Kagome said holding her tears back. "My friends, to be honest, they're always nosy for my absence, to be in the feudal era with you, going after the shards, Naraku. I've got nothing to regret ever since." Kagome confessed. " I just wish that they weren't _that _nosy, just leaving me alone once in a while."

Later that night, Mrs. Higurashi cooked up dinner. Despite that Kagome was pregnant, she wasn't hungry at all, just smelling the aroma of the spices. Inuyasha was with her 24/7, not letting anything terrible happens to her…or the child. Kagome was just at her desk, catching up on her schoolwork as usual. A few hours later, she was finished. "I need to shower." She said to Inuyasha, who was browsing her photo album. "Okay." He replied as he goes to the bathroom with Kagome. Inuyasha let's her go in first. He goes to the bathtub and turns on the faucets to run the water, and pull the metal nob that makes the water go up and out about his head. "Don't peek." Kagome said as she takes off her clothes. Inuyasha, still with his eyes closed, moves aside to let Kagome get in. Kagome pulls the curtain to cover her exposed body in front of him, and starts washing down. A few minutes later, "Inuyasha, could you get me a towel?" She asks. Inuyasha goes into the closet, and pulls out a blue towel. He gives it to her. Kagome turns off the water, and wraps around herself with the towel. She opens the curtain to get out of the bathtub. Inuyasha looks at her, head to toe, 'damn she's so beautiful.' He taught to himself blushing. Inuyasha goes to her, and helps her get to her room. "There you go, Kagome." He said, gently putting her down to her bed. He quickly gets a pair of PJs, "Inuyasha…" Kagome asks. "what is it?" Inuyasha said as he turns to her. "I can get it myself." She said to him. Inuyasha nodded, letting her get the rest of her clothes. "Don't peek." She, and he turns and closes his eyes. Kagome gets herself ready for bed. Once she was dressed, she takes the towel, and rubs her hair with it to dry it off. She gets to vanity and brushes out the hair, and the tangles in her hair. She then grabs a hair thing, and puts it up in a low ponytail. She smirks because was still looking away, with his eyes shut. She tip toes to go around him, "oph." He said he feels, Kagome hugging him. He smiles and wraps her in his arms. "You smell lovely, Kagome." He compliments her, She blushes.


	26. This Is Not What I Had In Mind

**Chapter 26: This is not what I had in mind**

The next morning, the alarm goes off, but it plays music instead as Kagome begins to wake. Taking her time to get up, one song affects her. In the middle of the song, she gets emotional about what the song was about. She slowly gets out of bed, gets into her closet to get her school uniform. Then she gets to her vanity to do her hair, as usual, down. Inuyasha begins to wake up. "Morning, Inuyasha." Kagome said turning to him. "Hey morning, Kagome." He replied. "You know that I have to go to school today." She said. Inuyasha nodded. "By the way, what's this sound coming from this?" Inuyasha asks, pointing to her stereo. "oh, that my iPod stereo." She explains. "You see, instead of the annoying ring of my previous alarm, I decided to go with this instead." She explains. "It sounds interesting for sure." Inuyasha said. "Hey, can you brush my hair?" Inuyasha asks. Kagome giggles, "Sure." Inuyasha goes to the chair of her vanity. She takes a brush, and gently brushes the tangles out of his hair. Then she gets a comb and gives it to him. "Be sure to comb your bangs, and your 'pigtails' okay." She said. Inuyasha did as he was told. "Thanks Kagome." He said politely to her. "Let's get something to eat." Kagome said as she was about to leave the room. Inuyasha follows her.

After breakfast, Kagome got her school bag, and head outside. "Wait." Inuyasha yelled as he chased her. "What?" Kagome asks. "Get on." He said bending down. Kagome didn't argue, and got onto his back. He jumped from building to building until he reached her school. "I'll be waiting until you're done." He said putting her down to her feet. "What are you going to do for the time being?" Kagome asks him. Inuyasha pulls out her photo album. "I have to memorize your friends if I have to meet them in person." Inuyasha reasons. "Okay, let me right their names down." Kagome said as she writes each of her friends' names by them. "Bye." She said as she opens the door to get inside.

It was the middle of second period, it was math, which Kagome can't stand so much. All she's been during was writing down the notes the teacher displays them on the board for the class to be writing into their notebooks. Until a pain happened in her stomach. 'Please, not right now.' Kagome thought to herself. She raises her hand. "Yes, Miss. Higurashi?" The teacher asks her. "May I use the lav?' She asks. "Sure go on ahead." The teacher lets her leave. Kagome, not to make too much attention to the class, walks until she would not be notice by anyone else in the hallways. She enter the girls lavatory, she takes a good look around, so no other girls were present. She goes into a open stall, looks the door, and starts vomiting. "For me to be pregnant, this is just the beginning." She said to herself. Unaware that another girl comes into the restroom, and heard her, 'So, she's pregnant, eh?" She quietly said, making sure that Kagome didn't heard her. The girl goes into the other open stall, minding _her _own business, _Kagome's _business. Kagome flushes the toilet down, exits the stall and heads to the sink. washing her hands, and then leaving the restroom. The girl then starts talking to herself. "So Higurashi is pregnant. I, Merone Dionte, will make her life miserable." She then leaves the restroom and resumes to her class.

The bell rang for the ending of second period. "Finally." Kagome relieve said. As she enters the hallway to get to her locker, Merone comes to her, "I get the word that you're pregnant." She said to her cruelly. Kagome walks away, but as she does, more students keep on talk on talking about her, "Look at the whore." One student said, "What's an idiot." One said. "What a slut." Another said. Kagome couldn't take it anymore. She runs outside of the school, not looking back. Inuyasha on the roof, smells her scent, and her tears, "Kagome?" He said looking down. He jumps off, and then lands not far from behind her. Kagome kept on running leaving the school grounds. "Inuyasha, get me out of here." She cried, then it suddenly started to rain. Inuyasha out runs her, and catches her in his arms. "Kagome…" he said softly. "oh Inuyasha, it was terrible." She cried still. "I'll take you home." He said carrying her on his back.

They returned back, still soaked to the bone, since they didn't had an umbrella with them. Mrs. Higurashi was in the kitchen drinking her tea, until she sees the two, "Back so soon?' She asks. "She's been insulted about being pregnant." Inuyasha sadly explains. The phone rings. Kagome said quietly to Inuyasha, "That must be the school." Seeing the ID on the phone, and it said the school that Kagome goes to. Mrs. Higurashi answers, "Hello, Higurashi residence." On the other line was a man. "Hello Mrs. Higurashi, the is the principal speaking. Have you seen your daughter lately?" He asks. Kagome's mom turned, seeing Kagome doing the slick your throat thing. "No sir, I haven't. What seems to be the problem?" She asks. The principal replies, "It turns out that there's been numerous rumors of her being pregnant. Is it true?" Mrs. Higurashi answers, "Yes it's true, but clearly do you really let those students take advantage of my daughter like that?" She said sternly. The principal starts to reason, "I believe that it's forbidden for any of the female students to be pregnant." Mrs. Higurashi responses, "Then how come you didn't tell me any of this, ever since Kagome attended your school?" The principal lies to her for an answer. "Because we found boys raping young girls, having sex, without the protection." Mrs. Higurashi makes one final offer. "Well, sorry I didn't know any of this, but unfortunately, I cannot let Kagome attend your school, anymore. She has already suffered enough, which could send her to commit suicide." She then hangs up the phone.

Meanwhile, Kagome was in the bathroom, dealing with the morning sickness. Inuyasha was there with her, patting her back. Kagome moans as the pain continues to effect her deeply. The door was knocked. "Who is it?" Kagome asks weakly. "It's me, honey." Answered her mom. "Hold on, mom." Kagome said as Inuyasha helps her up. She opens the door, and he gets her to her room, while her mom follows. "Kagome, I'm afraid you can no longer go to school." She confessed. Kagome didn't seemed surprised, "I had a hunch you'd say that, but why though?" Her mom replies, "The principal just told me about what happened about you being pregnant, and all. What we didn't know, is that any female students who are pregnant are not allowed at all." She added. Kagome looks both happy, and sad at the same time, "Wow, I didn't know any of that at all, mom. But what about my education though?" She asks.


	27. One Way To Resolve This

**Chapter 27: One way to resolve this**

"I'll do it. I'll be homeschooling you." Her mother said. Kagome heard about kids being homeschooled. Homeschool kids didn't have much socializing with other kids. But they do go to High School though to finish their education. They even had advanced knowledge of the subjects they took in home school. "What about the text books, back at my school?" Kagome asks. Mrs. Higurashi puts her hand on her shoulder. "I'll go to your school, and purchase them." Kagome looked away, "I don't know mom. Are you sure about this?" her mom assures, "of course, darling." She stood up, and heads to Kagome, "We'll start your learning in three days." She then leaves, and closes the door behind.

Inuyasha looks at her, "What's homeschool?" he asks, he never heard of it. "Homeschool is when the parent teaches her children at home instead of their children going to school." She explains. "You should've been homeschooled a long time ago." He said. She sighed, "it's not that easy though. To be homeschool, the parent much be extremely smart, with a teaching degree. They wouldn't have enough money to pay off the school. But they thing is that the parent doesn't really have to send their to school, even if it costs a lot of money. But they do need the materials for that, such textbooks, note books, etc." She begins to cry, "I just wish it'd happened sooner though. If I did, I wouldn't have any friends when I was being home school. The program can be all day, it can be overwhelming. You start when you wake up, and you're finished when you go to bed." Inuyasha comforts her, "I'll be helping you. I'll be homeschool with you so you wouldn't have to be alone." Kagome begins to feels queasy again. She runs to the bathroom, and barfs into the toilet. 'Poor Kagome, for all the troubles she's been through, I just wish I was born in her time, so that she wouldn't be suffering.' He thought. He goes to the bathroom. Kagome, still nauseous, has her bangs over her eyes. "I'll ask your mom to be homeschooled as well. I want to learn what it's like to be a student." He said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "But there's one thing I was hoping for though." She said, "If I wasn't pregnant right now, I wouldn't be in this situation." She begins to cry a little more. Inuyasha, being careful with her, embraces her, and tells her this, "Kagome, I am _so _sorry for putting you through this. I just wish this couldn't happen right away as well. If there was anything I can do for you, name it and you have my solemn vow." He said softly.

He helps her get to her room. He puts her down onto her bed, sitting up. "Inuyasha…" Kagome said. Inuyasha looks straight to her eyes. "You do have time to think about this, you know." He said to her. "I've made up my mind already." She said, touching his face, "All I want is for you to stay with me, forever. Will you promise to do that?" She asks, as her eyes begins to get teary. Inuyasha puts his hand on her face, feeling how warm her skin, "I promise, my dearest Kagome. From now on, my purpose is to protect you, our child, and make sure you're safe at all times. I won't let you suffer anymore. For me to be a half dog demon, it's a dog loyalty to protect who he looks after, who he truly cares for." He said so gently to her.


	28. This is Way Better

**Chapter 28: This is way better**

Kagome and Inuyasha are still sleeping, and it's only 7:30 am. All a sudden the door opens, "Kagome wake up!" Her mother said. She groans, as well Inuyasha did. They just got out of Kagome's bed, and head downstairs. When they enter the living room, there was a large dry eraser board, with the markers, and eraser, with a set of textbooks, for each subject Kagome took in High School. They head into the kitchen to have breakfast. Kagome's mom comes in, "Be in the living within 20 minutes." She informs them. She was wearing work school dress. Inuyasha and Kagome finish their food, and head into the living room. They sit on the couch, and wait for Kagome's mom to enter. Her mom comes in, "Good morning you two. I'll be teaching you today. I would like to start off with math." She said. Kagome takes out a notebook that has "Math" written on the cover. She opens and grabs her pen. Her mom writes down the notes on the board, so that Kagome can write them down. 'I never knew this was going to be this good. I knew I should've been homeschool a long time ago.' She thought. Inuyasha was also writing down the notes as well. 'This isn't too bad at all.' He thought.

After math, they got a break for 10 minutes. "This isn't bad at all." Kagome said laying back on the couch. "I find it interesting to begin with." Inuyasha said. "That reminded me, why weren't the any education programs back in the feudal era, Inuyasha?" Kagome asks. "I believe there were, but they didn't much of a good job of teaching the kids around. There were schools though, but it was too rusty to begin with. I never thought that I'd be one of those people who never had a chance to go to school. My mom however had a lot of school work, and I browse nonstop when she was around, basically teaching me until she died, I wasn't that bad to begin, but it was all I had to learn about." He said. Kagome looks towards, "I never knew. And I thought that School was around way back then. The funny thing is that I never a single school at all throughout our journey around Japan."

Her mother comes back in with a mug of coffee. "All right you two, it's now time for science." She said. The two got a notebook the has been written "Science" on it. Mrs. Higurashi, erase the math notes, and begins writing astronomy information on the bored. 'Oh how I love astronomy!' Kagome thought happily, since she knew astronomy like the back of her hand. Inuyasha knew a little bit of this, but it would be a good time as any to resume learning it. "What we're going to learn about in Science are eclipses." Kagome's mom said. "Throughout history, in ancient times, people would believe bad things happen when an eclipse occurs. But other parts of the world believe to bring in good luck to the place." Her mom kept on talking about the facts about eclipses.

It was 5:00 pm, Inuyasha and Kagome have finished their first day of home school. "Boy, I thought it would never end." Kagome said as she makes her way to her room, Inuyasha following. Kagome drops herself on to bed exhausted from it. Inuyasha lays right by her, stroking her hair. "I'm tired as well." He rubs her belly, smiling. "I bet the baby will learn as well. Even though it hasn't been born yet." He stated. Kagome lays on his shoulder, "What I've learn is that the baby can hear more from the mother than the father, Because the baby _is _inside of the mother, listening to everything I say." She said, believing the baby actual heard her. "I think you're going to a wonder father, Inuyasha." She yawned. "And you will make a perfect mother, Kagome." He said kissing her forehead, and rubbing her belly gently. They fell asleep.


	29. The News

**Chapter 29: The News**

It's been three months since Kagome's pregnancy. She and Inuyasha have been at it with the homeschooling, learning more than Kagome did at her old school. Her knowledge as improved greatly. Inuyasha learn pretty much as well. Kagome feels a little of the kicking inside her belly. She smiles, "I guess the baby wants to come out already." She rubs her belly at it begins to grow a little bit. Inuyasha was with her all the time making sure she was doing okay. "What are we going to do with the child though?" He lays by her on the couch. "Good question. I would like to take it to your time, and let our friends know. They'd be glad. But who knows. I hope they understand." She adds with a sigh. Inuyasha puts his arm around her waist. "Don't worry about it. I'll make sure they'll understand." He lays his head on hers. "When will be a good time to do it though?" Kagome asks. "We can go there tomorrow, since tomorrow is Saturday and we don't have school." Inuyasha answers with a light smile.

The following morning, Kagome gathers a few things to go back to the Feudal Era. Inuyasha carries her a little because of Kagome weight gain (It's a pregnant thing.) They got the wellhouse and jumped into the well to go back. When they made it to the other side into Inuyasha's time, Inuyasha helped Kagome up out of the well. "It's best we tell Kaede about this as well." Kagome said as she looks toward the village. Inuyasha and Kagome walk to the village. The local villagers welcome them back. Kagome nods respecting their greeting. She and Inuyasha walk into Kaede's hut. "Hello, Kaede." Kagome said. Kaede was sitting by the fire having her tea. "Hello ye two. How are ye?" She replies to them both. "Guess What Kaede?" Kagome tells her. "What is it?" Kaede asks tilting her head. "Inuyasha and I are going to be married and having a baby." Kagome said with a smile. Kaede smiles back at them, "Congratulations ye two." Kaede said happily for them. "Kaede, would you do the honors of marrying us?" Inuyasha asks. Kaede smiles, "Sure thing ye two." Kagome comes to them,"We also have to let Sango, Miroku, and Shippo know as well." Inuyasha added as he puts his arm around her. "Okay, ye two be careful now, especially ye Kagome." Kaede said. "I will Kaede. Farewell." Kagome responses as she and Inuyasha leave.

Inuyasha and Kagome journeyed to Sango's village. It took them two days to get there from Kaede's village. "I just hope they'll except this kind of news." Kagome doubted deeply. "Kagome, sweetie. They excepted anything we tell what's been happening. It's going to be alright." He assures her. As they get to see the village up ahead, the village looks like it's back to its former glory before Naraku destroyed it. "Get on." Inuyasha said bending down." Kagome gets on, and Inuyasha jumps into the air at fast pace. It took them about fifteen minutes to get to the entrance of the village. "Sango!" Kagome calls from the outside of the wooden wall. The gate lifts up, letting them in. "Sango, Miroku?" Inuyasha calls out now. "We're over here, guys." A voice called back. Inuyasha and Kagome followed the voice and find Sango and Miroku in the gardens. "Kagome!" Sango screamed happily as she hugs Kagome. "Easy Sango. I've something to tell you guys." Kagome said. Miroku comes up to them. "What is it?" He asks. Inuyasha wraps his arms around Kagome, "We're going to have a pup." All Sango and Miroku can do is smile at them. "Kagome, I'm so happy for you. How many months are you now?" Sango asks. "She's three months so far. Not only that, we're getting married as well." Inuyasha added the news to them. Miroku smiles even more, "Way to go Inuyasha." They just kept on talking for the rest of the day. Kagome still felt a little queasy, and not much of an appetite. Inuyasha was making sure she was doing okay. "Our wedding will be in two weeks, so be sure to be at Kaede's at that time. Sango, I want you to be my Maid of Honor." Kagome tells Sango. "I'm honored Kagome." Sango replies to her. "Miroku that makes you my Best Man." Inuyasha said to him. "It's my pleasure to be your Best Man, Inuyasha." He said shaking his hands for the gesture.


	30. Let's Get Ready For The Wedding

**Chapter 30: Let's Get Ready For The Wedding  
><strong>

Later on, it's been passed a week and half, and Kagome is becoming very anxious about the wedding. Sango is with her, calming her, "Relax Kagome, everything will be fine. Trust me." Kagome takes a few deep breaths, "Okay, Sango. I just hope Inuyasha will make it back on time though." Kagome sadly said. "Oh Kagome, you know your mate will be back. I know it's only been two days since he left, but he always kept his promises." Sango assures her. Kagome looks up to her, "Thanks Sango."

Meanwhile Inuyasha was at the castle where his parents lived. Seeing that Sesshomaru wasn't around, he sneaked into his parents' bedroom. He browses until he finds the chest that had the two kimonos. He was getting the kimono from his mother's chest that she used to wear for her mating with his father, and he found the kimono from him as well. "This will be perfect for the wedding." Inuyasha smirked to himself. He always wanted to know what it was like wearing his father's clothes. "I just hope that Kagome will like my mother's." He said. He grabs Kagome's backpack and puts them in it. Making sure he isn't spotted, He leaped out of the castle and runs back to Kaede's village.

Back at the Village it was the eve of the wedding. It was midday, and Kagome was getting tire of waiting. She decides to rest on the bark on the Sacred Tree, "Oh Inuyasha, I hope nothing bad happened to you." She said as she was going to fall asleep. As soon as she fell asleep, Inuyasha arrives at the village. He spots Miroku, "Hey do you know where Kagome is?" Miroku looks to him, "Not since this morning. But she could be at the Sacred Tree. If she feels lonely, she'd be there." Miroku informs him, "by the way, what do you have in Kagome's backpack?" He asks. "Oh, I had to get a few things for the wedding." Inuyasha said. "See you later." He runs off to the forest.

(Kagome's Dream)

_It was dark gloomy day. It's the day of the wedding, and she was hoping for her day would be nice and sunny. All the decorations have been washed away. The ground is beginning to flood the land. "No, this wasn't supposed to happen." She said looking at the disaster. She sees Inuyasha in the distance. She tries calling to him, "Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" But Inuyasha didn't response to her. "INUYASHA!" She cries as she is beginning to sink into the flooded waters. She tries to get to higher ground. "INUYASHA! DON'T LEAVE ME!" She cries even louder, but he still didn't come to her._

Inuyasha sees her whimpering in her sleep. He drops the backpack and runs to her, "Kagome. Wake up." He said shaking her a little. Kagome opens her fast, panting. She sees Inuyasha in front of her, she whimpers into him, "Oh Inuyasha it was terrible. I…I…" Inuyasha embraces her, "It was just a nightmare. You're safe now." He softly said to her stroking her hair, and rubbing her left ear. Kagome purrs playful, while Inuyasha smiles for her purrs. "No fair." She said as she begins to rub his right ear. Inuyasha purrs playfully. He picks her up bridal style and her backpack and head back to the village.


	31. Unexpected Guests & The Second Wish

**Chapter 31: Unexpected Guests & The Second Wish**

While the villagers were getting everything, Sango and Miroku were still helping out, "I hope our wedding will be like this." Sango said looking at all the flowers around the temple. Miroku puts his hand on her shoulder, "I'll make sure that happens. But it's up to you though." Sango turns around toward, "I love it already. Let's keep it until our wedding." She smiles at him. "Done." He said as they kiss.

Inuyasha and Kagome enter the hut, seeing no one is around, Inuyasha smirks. Kagome looks confused toward him, "Is there something you're hiding from me?" She asks. Inuyasha looks around the outside not to be caught. "I've to make it's you and me for this." Inuyasha said. Kagome confusingly said, "Okay…so what is it that you wanna talk about?" Inuyasha takes off her backpack and sits it down in front of them. Inuyasha turns to her, "Close you eyes, Kagome. It's a surprise." Kagome closes her eyes. Inuyasha opens the backpack and pulls out a gorgeous white bridal kimono. His mother wore this for her wedding. "You can open them, now Kagome." She is shocked to see what's in front of her. She has never seen such a beautiful white bridal kimono in her, except the ones in her time, but this one definitely takes the cake. Her eyes become teary, "Oh Inuyasha. It's absolutely beautiful. How on earth did you get that?" Inuyasha puts the kimono back in the backpack not to damage it. "It was my mother's. She wore it for her wedding." He pulls out s a different kimono that was white as well with hakamas with shoes that went with it. "And this here, is my father's kimono he wore for the wedding." Kagome looks closely to it. "It really is amazing. I bet your parents are looking down on us." She said as she blushes, and a little embarrassed of saying something of his parents. Inuyasha puts down the kimono as well. "Kagome…" He said embracing her, "I hate to say this, but I believe they are looking down on us." Kagome lays her head on his shoulder, hugging him. "I just wish they were here. I've never even had a chance to meet them at all. And you never even had a chance to see your father." She said softly.

Little did they know, the Sacred Jewel glows brightly. Inuyasha and Kagome look to see the jewel, "Inuyasha, is it just me or is the Jewel granting my wish?" Kagome asks. Inuyasha raises an eyebrow, "Maybe, but we'll have to see if they're really are back." He said. He goes outside, and sees two figures up on a hill from the village. The one figure on the left, was a woman with long black hair down to her lower legs, and wonderful browns eyes, in the highest fashion of clothes of a wealthy family. The other figure was a man with long silver hair in a high ponytail, in a suit of armor over white kimono clothing, resembling Sesshomaru's. His eyes were golden color like Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, with two strips on each side of his cheek. "Inuyasha do you know those two?" Kagome asks as she comes out. "Inuyasha!" The woman cried out to him. Kagome looks confused as the woman comes down to them, giving him a hug. "Inuyasha, it's been so long." She said letting him go. "Inuyasha do you know her?" Kagome asks. Inuyasha smiles to her, "Yes, this is my mother, Izayoi." Kagome looks to her, and bows to her. "Hello, Lady Izayoi. I'm Kagome Higurashi." Izayoi smiles warmly to her, "Hello there, Kagome." She said back bowing to her. "Inuyasha!" The man said as he comes to them. "Hey dad." Inuyasha said with a smile. "How's my boy been up to? Who's this Inuyasha?" The man asks pointing to Kagome. Inuyasha replies, "Dad, this is Kagome, my mate. Kagome this is my father Inutaishou." Kagome gives a bow, "It's an honor to meet you Lord Inutaishou." Inutaishou replies back, "Same here." Inuyasha clears his throat to get their attention, "Mom, Dad, can I ask you something?" Izayoi and Inutaishou turn to him. "What is it?" Izayoi asks. Inuyasha leads them back to the hut.

Izayoi and Inutaishou look suspicious about Inuyasha's behavior. "Mom, Dad this maybe a bit hard to believe this but, Kagome and I are gonna be married tomorrow, and I was wondering if we could borrow your mating kimonos for it?" Inutaishou smiles, "Inuyasha, I knew one day you'd find the person who will always be there for you no matter what the situation is." Izayoi comes into it, "And I believe that Kagome here has found herself a perfect person to protect her, and love her like no tomorrow." Kagome blushes for that comment. "Inuyasha, Kagome, you may use our kimonos for your wedding. Those are the finest silk of the bridal kimono." She started. "And the strongest of the armored one. It can never be penetrated no matter what." He said. Not long after a long conversation, another figure comes into view from the outside of the village. Inuyasha suspiciously smells to see who it was. He gets out of the hut and continues on. Kagome follows suit smelling as well. "I believe I've known this scent before." She said looking around and follows it. Inuyasha goes with her, "No doubt about it, Kagome. I know what the scent belongs to." As they continue on following the scent they see who it was. "Sesshomaru? What are you doing here?" Kagome asks. Inuyasha made sure Kagome was behind him. All Sesshomaru could do was smile at them, which was really rare for him to do. "What else? I'm here for your wedding." He finally answers, "Not to mention, I smell father and your mother here as well." That made Inuyasha could do was to glare at him. "Sesshomaru." A voice called. Sesshomaru spots him, and bows to him, "Father, how is it that you're alive? I don't understand." Sesshomaru asks. Inutaishou shrugged his shoulders, "I'm not really sure myself. Even Izayoi is revived as well." Inutaishou was also confused as to why he and Izayoi have been revived. "Looks like Inuyasha and Kagome know about this." Inutaishou looking toward Inuyasha. Kagome comes from behind, "It was me who did it." She confesses. "I used the Scared Jewel to bring you back." She adds as she looks down, assuming that she'll be punished. A hand comes to her shoulder, 'Kagome, you did a great thing for us." Izayoi said. "Really?" Kagome asks. "Yes, even though I wasn't around for long for Inuyasha. I feel so ashamed just to leave him alone." She said. "Not to mention, I only saw Inuyasha when he was just born. The only thing I did was too name him, as he and Izayoi had to escape the burning mansion. I'm grateful Kagome." Inutaishou said with a calming voice. Kagome looks away with her face blushing, 'I bet they're glad to see him.' She thought to herself. She always wanted to meet them, but they died so long ago. "So Sesshomaru, I talk you still are after Tetsusaiga?" Inutaishou asks. Sesshomaru shows a little of smirk, "Nope, not anymore. No matter how many times I've tried but it still rejects me anytime I touch it." He said. Inuyasha just rolls his eyes.


	32. The Big Day

**Chapter 32: The Big Day**

It was finally here. Kagome, Sango, Izayoi, Ayame, and Rin are in Kaede's hut getting ready. Kagome puts on Izayoi kimono and she looked absolutely stunning. "Kagome, you're beautiful. And to be honest, you are better in that than I was when I was your age." Izayoi said. Kagome was a little nervous though. "You okay?" Ayame asks. Kagome was deep in though to see if she can actually handle this. She's been to some weddings, but this was hers though which is different. She's the center of attention. Walking down the aisle. Inutaishou promises that he'll walk down the aisle with her, since Kagome lost hers when she was little. Rin is too excited about this. She loved romantic scenes, and it makes her teary of joy. "Am I doing the right thing she asks. Sango widen her eyes, and shakes her head. "No, you are the _right _thing. You've been dreaming, and waiting for this. You're ready. If anything happens, we're there with you." She assures her. Kagome give a small smile. It was time

Meanwhile, Inuyasha, Inutaishou, Miroku, Koga, and Sesshomaru are in another hut in the village getting ready. Inuyasha puts on the kimono his father wore. It was absolutely amazing on him, "How do I look?" He said. Inutaishou smiles brightly. "Awesome, my son." Sesshomaru was minding his own business as well of the other guys getting dress up for they are going to walk down the bridesmaids. "Miroku, do you have the rings?" Inuyasha asks towards him. "Got them right here." Miroku said showing them to Inuyasha. Inutaishou looked confused. "What are the rings for?" Inuyasha smiles to him, "In Kagome's time, when a couple get married they wear rings on their left ring finger, because it's the closest to your heart." Inuyasha explains. "What do you mean Kagome's time?" He asks another question. Inuyasha sighs with a smile, "The thing is that the bone Eater's well is a time passage to Kagome's time, 500 years into the future. That's where she's from." Inuyasha said. Inutaishou understands now. He should've seen it sooner. He was dead all this time, but yet he was still able to see his son growing up. And finding Kagome coming out of the well. But he considers to keep that to himself.

It was finally time for them to go the temple where the wedding was being help. Every villager has taking a seat as they see Inuyasha coming to the end of the room. Kaede was in the center. A few seconds later, the music begins to play. It tells everyone to look how the groomsmen are walking down the aisle. The last ones were Miroku and Sango. Then a different tune plays, making everyone to stand up. Inuyasha looks across the aisle to see a girl in his mother's kimono, as his dad walks her down the aisle. Kagome lifts her face revealing it to Inuyasha, giving him the smile she has ever did. 'Wow.' Inuyasha thought to himself as his dad walks her to the end of the aisle. Inuyasha reaches his hand to hers. Kagome takes it, and walk up to the altar. Keade begins. "Ladies, and gentlemen. We gather here to unite Inuyasha and Kagome's lives. Miroku if ye please?" Miroku comes up to the altar giving Inuyasha the rings. "Inuyasha do ye take Kagome to be your lawful wedded wife as you both shall live?" Kaede asks. Inuyasha smirks, "I do." He said as he puts Kagome's ring into her finger. "Do ye, Kagome take Inuyasha to be your lawfully wedded husband for as long as ye both shall live?" Kagome smiles to him, "I do." She said before slipping Inuyasha's onto his finger. "I now pronounce ye husband and wife. Inuyasha you may kiss you bride." Inuyasha smiles as he pulls her into his arms, and kisses her like no tomorrow. The rest of the day went great, dancing, food, throwing to boquet, and the garmet. Everyone had a great time.

By the end of the day, Inuyasha is carrying Kagome, bridal style, into deep into the forest. He puts her down, and closes her eyes with his hands. "What's going on, Inuyasha?" Kagome asks. All he did was leading her deeper into the forest. Kagome picks up a sound up ahead, 'I hear a waterfall. What is it that he wants to tell me?' She thought. Inuyasha comes to a stop, and takes his hands off of her eyes. What lies before her is a hut almost as big as her home back in her time. "Oh my god. Inuyasha did you-" She was cut off when Inuyasha speaks, "Yes, Kagome. I did this for us. Our own home. To live in peace. We got ourselves a great waterfall for both a hot spring and the purest clean water." He said showing her the area. Kagome's eyes become teary. She quickly hugs him, "I love it, Inuyasha. Thank you." Inuyasha embraces her. "You're welcome Kagome. Let's go inside." He takes inside of it. The inside was incredible. It had a kitchen in one spot, a fire on the other side, in the back were two rooms. "What are the rooms for?" Kagome asks looking at him. Inuyasha chuckles, "One is for us, while the other one is for our pup." Inuyasha takes her to the room on the right first. Inside was a cute little crib for the pup, with a waredrobe full of clothes for it. And a window with like blue curtains over them . Then Inuyasha takes Kagome to the other room. Inside was a huge bed big enough for the both of them with a huge comforter and pillows from Kagome's time. A waredrobe for their clothes and kimonos. There were curtains for the windows. Kagome smiles for how lovely their room is. She knew today was so busy that she was about to fall asleep. She goes into the waredrobe and put on her PJs. When she was done, Inuyasha shakes his head smirking, picks her up and puts her on the bed. He then goes in there and got his usual outfit on but without the robe of the fire rat. All he had on was his undershirt and hakamas. Kagome gets under the covers, and lays back, feeling how comfortable the bed was. It almost knocks her out, but she feels strong arms around her waist, carefully not to hurt her stomach. She hmms onto his chest, "Night Inuyasha." She whispers smiles warmly into his golden eyes. Inuyasha smirks back, "Night Kagome." They kiss each other good night and fell asleep, like a light that just went out.


	33. A New Family

**Chapter 33: A New Family**

Since Kagome is going to be having a pup, Inuyasha informs her that it's a 5 month pregnancy instead a 9 month human pregnancy. Kagome was on her 4 ¾ month and she has a belly to proof that the pup is ready to be born. She has been informed not to do anything but to rest, since the pup has taking a lot of energy from within in order to stay alive. While Sango and Izayoi were visiting, Inuyasha and he dad went off hunting for food. They were hunting for hours but they got themselves a huge boar for dinner, "This will feed a crowd." Inuyasha said carrying it back to the hut. "I bet everyone will wanna have some of it." He comments on it. A scream was heard. Inuyasha heard it and it was Kagome that screamed. "Kagome!" He said giving his dad the kill. He ran as fast his feet took him. He sees the hut and barges in. "Kagome!" He calls out. He hears heavy breathing from their bedroom. Sango comes out and stops him, "You know what happens when your loved on is having a pup." She said sternly. Inuyasha cursed under his breath, and just stays by the door. The door that goes outside opens, revealing Inutaishou. "What happened?" He asks as he puts the boar down. "Kagome's in labor, that's why she scream was because she was in pain." He said. Inutaishou put his hand onto his son's shoulder, "Son, you don't have to worry about a thing. I had to do the same thing when your mother had you." Inuyasha understand his point nods. All of a sudden there was a cry. Sango comes, along with Izayoi behind. "It's a boy." She informs him. Inuyasha walks in, and sees Kagome holding a bundle in her arms. Inuyasha comes to her, and sees his newborn pup, Kagome smiles and shows him their son. The pup had Inuyasha's silver hair, "He has your hair." She smiles, "But he does have your ears." He smiles back. As he opens his eyes, they were like a brownish golden color, "But he does have our eyes." She finishes. Inuyasha just kisses her, with some much love. They look down to their son, "What should we name him?" Kagome asks him. Inuyasha holds his chin up and snaps quietly not to hurt the pup's sense of hearing. "How about Inuko?" He said. Kagome smiles, "I love it already." They continue looking at their son, with so much joy in their eyes, and ready to start their own family together.

THE END


End file.
